Corporation of Secrets
by CSIElmo
Summary: Karen's new rival is someone she would have never expected! JackKaren Romance Fic..Please R&R! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
  
Karen Walker let out a long breath as she walked to Grace Adler Designs. She had decided not to be driven but was now regretting it. It was freezing and not even her expensive fur coat could keep her warm. She giggled to herself as she blew out another breath. It looked like smoke in the air. "My breath shows too," a voice said out of nowhere. She turned around and smiled when she saw her best friend, Jack. "Hey Poodle, whatcha doing here?" she asked, her teeth chattering. "Going to visit you. Where's driver?" he asked back. "I wanted to walk but now I'm freezing," she answered. He took her hands in his and shook his head. "Of course you are. Where are you gloves?" he asked, as they both started walking again. "I just got a manicure, so I wanted to show off my beautiful nails," she answered, as he took a pair of black gloves out of his pocket. "They are beautiful, but these will keep your hands warm," he said. She smiled as he slipped them on her hands. "Wanna go shopping?" she asked. "What about work?" he asked as they both started laughing. "Come on, come on," she said, as they both turned around and went a total different way from Grace's office.  
"How many times have I told you to fire her?" Will Truman asked, as he watched Grace rapidly try and file papers. "How many times have I told you that her rich connections help my business stay alive?" she asked back. "Well whatever. I just think you need someone to actually be helping you," he answered. "I'm fine, okay? And every since Karen and I have become closer friends, I actually like her being here," the red-haired woman said as Will gasped. "Oh God, I'm going to leave before I hear anything else," he replied as she smiled. "Are we still on for dinner?" she asked, as he gave her a light peck on the lips. "Of course. I'll see you later," he answered, as she waved goodbye to him.  
  
::Barney's::  
  
"Oh how I love clothes!" Jack squealed, as he skipped to a rack of sweaters. "Yep. There is nothing like buying yourself a little happy," she said, flashing a credit card at Jack. He took the car and kissed her cheek. "Thanks Kare," he said happily, as he ran off to the shoe section. She smiled as she watched him leave, but then frowned. "Well if it isn't Karen Walker," a well dressed, brown haired woman asked. "What do you want? By the looks of it, a few face lifts would do you well," Karen answered, smirking at her own comment. "Oh Karen, face lifts are for old miserable people. Which reminds me, you've had a coupe, is that not right?" she laughed, turning around snottily, walking away. Karen glared at the woman until she was out of sight. "You might be laughing now, but I'll be the last to laugh," she muttered, crossing her arms.  
An hour later Jack finally returned to where Karen was and giggled when he saw the seven shopping bags in her hands. "Anything in there for me?" he asked, batting his eyelashes. "No," she answered, then noticed his empty hands. "Why didn't you buy anything?" she asked confused. "Oh I did. I'm just having it all delivered to my fabulous apartment," he answered, handing her the credit card that she had given him earlier. "Great. Wanna go eat?" she asked, taking his hand. "Yeah. All this shopping has made me hungry," he answered, as the both of them exited.  
  
::Will and Grace's Apartment::  
  
"I'm so excited for tonight. I heard this restaurant is great and has fantastic food!" Grace exclaimed, taking a big bite of her ham sandwich. "Is Miss. Piggy going to be able to fit more food in that stomach?" Will asked, raising his eyebrows. "You betcha," she answered, pieces of the sandwich flying out of her mouth. "Disgusting," he said, making a face to match his comment. "You know you love me," she said, as he nodded. "I do and sometimes I wonder why," he joked, walking into his room. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
  
When Jack arrived at his apartment, he opened the door and let himself and Karen inside. "I'll get you a blanket," he told her, referring to the fact that she was still shaking from the cold. "No it's alright. I'll just make myself a drink," she said walking up to the counter. He shrugged and sat down on the couch. "Whatever you say," he replied, propping his feet on the small table in front of him. "Want anything?" she asked him, as she happily popped an olive into her mouth. "Nah, I'm okay," he answered, closing his eyes. "Aww, is Jackie-Wackie tired?" she asked, pursing her lips together. "Yeah, all that food is getting me sleepy," he answered. She smiled and then sighed. She wanted to tell Jack about the woman she had seen and spoke to and Barneys. "Maybe later," she whispered. "What?" Jack asked, opening his eyes. "Nothing honey, just go to sleep," she answered, drinking her martini.  
  
::Sadaf, Persian Cuisine::  
  
Will and Grace entered the restaurant and walked over to the maitre d'. "Truman," Will said as the man smiled. "Yes, party of two. Right this way," he replied, grabbing two menus and leading them to a table. They sat down and started looking over the menus. "Everything looks so good," Grace said, licking her lips. "I've never been to a Persian restaurant," Will said. "Really? Well, you'll like it," she replied as the waitress walked over to them. "Welcome to Sadaf. May I take your drink orders?" the young blonde haired woman asked. "Could I have a glass of merlot?" Grace asked as Will smirked. "Let me guess, I'm paying," he said, as she nodded. "Like always," she replied. He rolled his eyes and looked back at the waitress. "I'll have the same," he said, as she nodded and left the table to retrieve their drinks. "Why are you so uptight?" Grace asked. "I'm just in a bad mood," he answered as she rested her hand on his. "What's wrong?" she asked. "My love life sucks," he answered, as she burst into laughter. "What's so funny?" he asked. "You're love life has been sucky for awhile and now you are complaining?" she asked back, still laughing. He took his hand away from hers and gave her a mean look. "At least I can pay for my own food," he said as she stopped laughing. "Shut up," she replied, as the waitress came back with their drinks. She set the glasses down and took out a small white notebook. "Ready to order?" she asked, as the two best friends nodded.  
Meanwhile, Karen had just phoned driver and was now making herself another drink. Jack had fallen asleep so she had no one to talk to. She sighed as she watched him sleep. This man was her best friend and the most important person besides Stan. *Stan* she thought in her head, as she slowly mixed the ingredients in her drink with her finger. Her husband was once again on one of his business trips and she had to admit, she felt lonely without him. The huge bed they shared felt empty and not just because he took up most of it. She enjoyed listening to him whisper sweet nothings into her ear. She smiled at her thoughts and then jumped when she heard a knock at the door. She quietly tiptoed over to the door and opened it. "Mrs. Walker, I'm here to take you home," the older man said as she placed a hand over his mouth. "Hey, bring it down from fog horn level," she replied, pointing to Jack. "Sorry, I didn't see him there," driver said as she took her hand away from his mouth and grabbed her purse. "Take those bags," she demanded, as he obeyed and picked up the seven shopping bags. "Goodbye poodle," she whispered into Jack's ear as she and driver walked out.  
Back at Sadaf, Grace was complaining about her order while Will just looked on in embarrassment. "I ordered lamb strips, not lamb kabobs!" she exclaimed. "Ma'am, you told me you wanted the green salad, the masta khiar, pita bread and three lamb kabobs," the waitress said, showing Grace the notepad. "Look lady, I want my strips," she said as Will kicked her from underneath the table. "Ow!" she yelled. "Woops, did I do that?" he asked innocently as she glared at him. "Ma'am, I'll go put in an order for the strips but please don't ever speak to me again like that," the waitress said as she took the plate of kabobs and walked away. "You are so embarrassing," Will said as she shrugged. "What? I only wanted my kabobs," she replied as he rolled his eyes. "You wanted the strips!" he exclaimed. "Yeah whatever," she said, as she threw piece of pita bread into her mouth.  
  
::Walker Penthouse::  
  
Karen walked into her bedroom and smiled when driver placed the bags on her bed. "Thanks, now scram!" she exclaimed. She waited until he was gone, then walked to the intercom. "Rosario get your guacamole ass up here," she said, walking back over to the bed. She waited a little longer and sighed when Rosario did not appear. She opened the door and walked downstairs to the maids' quarters. She opened the door to Rosario's room and gasped when she saw Rosario talking to the woman who had been at Barneys earlier. "What the hell are you doing here?" she demanded to know, as the other two women looked at her. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
  
"Miss Karen, this isn't what it looks like!" Rosario exclaimed frantically. "It isn't? You just happen to be talking to my rival but yet it's not what I think it is?" Karen asked, as the other woman smiled. "Rosario and I were just talking about her job. Seems as if she's not happy," she said, as she looked at the maid. "Es la verdad, no?" she asked, as Karen narrowed her eyes. "You know Spanish?" she asked worriedly. "Yes, I do. You are going down Mrs. Walker. First I'm going to take away you're favorite maid and then I'm taking away all your money," she laughed, looking deep into Karen's eyes. "Try me," Karen said sternly, crossing her arms. "Oh I will. You just wait and see," the woman replied, walking out of the room. Karen watched her leave and then looked at Rosario. "Miss Karen, I can explain," the elder woman said. "No need to," Karen replied sadly, as she raked a hand through her hair. "No need to," she repeated, walking out.  
The next morning, Karen woke up to the sound of Jack's voice. "My clothes are being delivered today at two o'clock and I want you to be there to see them on me," he said, happiness oozing out of his mouth. "Poodle, I don't know if I'll make it," she replied groggily, as she buried her face in her pillow. "What's wrong Kare?" he asked, gently rubbing her back. "I think Rosie is going to leave me," she answered. "Leave you? Where is she going?" he asked confused. "I don't want to talk about it," she answered as he kissed the back of her neck. "I'm going to kiss you until I get it out of you," he threatened as she giggled. "Fine, I'll tell you," she said, sitting up. "About two weeks ago Carter and Associated threatened to sue Stan for all he's worth," she said as Jack's confused look remained. "What's the problem?" Stan's been sued many times," he replied. "Well thats not the problem. The founder of Carter and Associates wants to take my Rosario away," she said angrily. "Didn't Beverly Leslie try to do that?" he asked, as she nodded. "Yeah, but Beverly wasn't much competition. The founder, Carter Gin is competition. She hates me and I hate her. And this time I think Rosario is going to leave," she answered. "Nah, Rosario loves you," Jack said. "No you don't understand. Carter knows Spanish and she's just as rich and powerful as me. Oh God honey, what am I going to do?" she asked as if there were no tomorrow. "Oh Kare, don't worry. Everything is going to be okay," he answered reassuringly as he hugged her. "I hope so Poodle," she said as he smiled. "Time to look at my clothes!" he exclaimed, pulling her off the bed.  
  
:: Grace Adler Designs ::  
  
Grace sighed as she stared at the empty seat across from her desk. She loved Karen but she was starting to agree with Will. She might need to get a new assistant. She flipped through some papers when a brown haired woman walked in. "Hi, are you Grace Adler?" she asked. "Yes, I am. May I help you?" Grace asked back. "My name is Carter Gin of Carter and Associates and I wanted a designer to design my office," she answered, walking up to Grace. "Great, what do you have in mind?" she asked, as Carter simply smiled.  
  
:: Jack's Apartment ::  
  
Jack dragged Karen into his apartment and happily did a small dance. "What are you so excited about?" she asked, sitting down. "Karen, where have you been?" he asked back, placing his hands on his hips. She grunted as she shrugged. "My clothes are going to be delivered. Thats why I brought you here," he reminded her. "Oh yeah, I forgot. I'm too focused on Rosie," she replied, resting her head on her hand. "I'll make you a drink," he said, as he walked into the kitchen. She gave him a small smile. At least the drink would keep her mind off Rosario for a little while.  
Four hours later, Jack and Karen were waiting patiently for the delivery man. "When is he going to be here?" Jack asked, just as the doorbell rang. "Yay!" he exclaimed, jumping off the couch and walking to the door. He opened it and flashed his white teeth at the handsome delivery man. "Wow, when they said I'd have my clothes delivered, I didn't know you came with it," Jack said winking. "Sign here," the man replied blushing, holding out a small notepad. "I sure will," Jack said, taking the pen and writing down his name and phone number just for good measure. "Thanks," the man replied, handing Jack the big brown box. He walked away toward the elevator while shaking his butt. Jack liked his lips and turned to Karen. "I'm going to marry that delicious piece of meat," he said, kicking the door shut. "I'm sure you are," Karen replied, pouring her newly made martini in her mouth. "Why are you so good to me?" she asked the glass. "Ready to see my clothes?" Jack asked, ripping the tape off of the box. She took her eyes off the glass and focused her attention on him. "Of course honey," she answered smiling. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
  
The next day Grace was busily looking at fabrics when Karen came in. "Hey Gross Adler," she greeted, sitting down at her desk. The red-haired woman looked up and sighed. "It's Grace," she said. "Yeah, whatever honey," Karen replied, taking out a nail file. "I need you to help me pick out some colors and fabrics for a new clients office," Grace said. "Do I have to?" Karen asked, taking the new issue of Vogue out of her desk drawer. "Yes, you work for me," Grace answered, as Karen smiled. "Honey, my work here is to tell you how to dress and by the way, that shirt is hurting my eyes. We've talked about orange on you," she said, making a disgusted look. Grace shook her head refraining from saying anything. "Just forget about it. I'll design Carter's office myself," she said, as Karen looked up from her magazine. "Carter who?" she asked worriedly. "Carter Gin of Carter and Associates. Do you know her?" Grace asked back. "You can't design her office!" Karen exclaimed, jumping out of her seat. "Why not?" Grace asked. "She hates me and I hate her. The only thing good about her is her last name," Karen answered. "Oh Karen, it's not like she's the first person you haven't gotten along with," Grace said, rolling her eyes. "You don't understand. She's trying to take my Rosie away. Not only that, I think she told Rosario that she'll bring her family back from Guacamoleville!" Karen screeched. "You mean El Salvador?" Grace asked, as Karen shrugged. "Same thing," she answered. "I'm sorry Karen, but this is a big opportunity for me. I have to do it," Grace said. "Fine. It seems as if our friendship doesn't mean anything to you," Karen replied, grabbing her purse. "No thats not true," Grace said, but Karen didn't listen. She just stomped right out the door.  
  
:: Will's Office ::  
  
"Jack is here," Ellen said over the phone. "Thanks, tell him to come in," Will replied, as the door swung open. "Do I not look fabulous!" the blue-eyed man exclaimed, twirling around. "Wow, is that new?" Will asked, referring to the red sweater his friend had on. "Yes it is. Karen and I went to Barneys yesterday. Don't I look fabulous?" Jack asked again. "It looks great," Will answered unenthusiastically. "Aww, what's got your panties in a twist?" Jack asked, making a sad face. "Nothing at all," Will answered, not in the mood to talk about his problem. "Take me to lunch," Jack pleaded, totally changing the subject. "I thought you had Karen to do that," Will replied. "Yeah well not today. Come on, let's go eat," Jack said, tapping his fingers against Will's desk. "Fine. Let me just finish this report and we'll go," he replied, as he started typing.  
  
::Carter and Associates ::  
  
When Grace arrived at the huge building, she couldn't help but smile. She knew if Carter liked her ideas, she'd be getting a huge job. She walked to the front desk and swallowed hard when the secretary gave her a stern look. "How may I help you?" she asked, pushing her glasses up to her eyes. "I'm here to see Carter Gin," Grace answered. "Do you have an appointment?" the woman asked, as Grace nodded. "Yes, I'm supposed to show her some ideas for her new office. I'm a designer," she answered proudly. The woman pulled up a schedule on the computer in front of her and nodded. "Seems as if you do have an appointment. Just go to any one of the four elevators and press the top button. Someone will meet you there," she informed Grace. "Thanks," the red-haired woman said, walking toward the elevator. She got in and pressed the top button just like the secretary had told her to do. Finally the elevator dinged at the 38th floor and she walked out gasping when she saw everything. Almost everything was made of glass or gold. It looked beautiful. "Are you Grace Adler?" a woman asked her, interrupting her from looking at anything else. "Yes I am," she answered, as the woman motioned her to a room that had big glass doors. "Miss Gin is in there," she said softly, as Grace smiled nervously. She walked over to the doors and opened them. Sitting there was Carter at her luxurious desk in her fabulous office. "Wow, you need this to be redone?" Grace asked surprised. Carter chuckled at her comment. "I do actually," she answered simply, as she downed the last few drops of her roman coke. "Would you like something to drink?" she asked, as Grace shook her head. "No I'm fine," she answered, as Carter shrugged. "Okay, but if you don't mind, I'm going to get one," she said, walking over to the small bar in the corner of the room. Grace watched her and then gave a small smile. "You remind me of my friend, Karen. She said she knows you," she said. "Yes I do know her, not very well, but I know her. How do I remind you of her?" Carter asked curiously, as she poured Bacardi and a small amount of coke into a glass. "For one you look similar to her. Two, you both are rich and powerful and three, you drink," Grace answered laughing, as Carter sat down. "I guess it runs in the family," she blurted out, then nervously took a big sip of her drink. "What?" Grace asked confused. "Oh nothing, shall we get down to business?" Carter asked back, rubbing the back of her neck. "Of course, thats what I'm here for," Grace answered, pulling out some sketches. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five  
  
Karen arrived at nine and for once in her life she was actually tired at this time. She never was sleepy at night but for some reason she was tonight. She walked into her bedroom and smiled slightly when she saw Rosario had laid our her nightgown on the bed. "Rosie," she said softly, not thinking anyone was in the room with her. "I'm not leaving," a rough voice replied, coming out of the closet. Karen turned around to see Rosario and Jack. "What are you two doing here?" she asked as Jack wrapped an arm around the older woman. "Even though Rosario and I are not married anymore, we still talk and today I came to talk to her about staying here," he answered. "Miss Karen, I was never going to leave. This is my home," she said, extending out her arms. Karen gladly hugged her and then sighed. "Where's my scotch?" she asked, holding her head up high. "Why don't you make it yourself, you drunken witch," Rosario answered, leaving the room. Karen smiled a big smile as she looked at her best friend. "Aww, thanks Jackie. Thanks for talking to her," she said, planting a big kiss on his mouth. "It's fine," he replied, as she took the nightgown off the bed. "I'm so tired," she complained, tossing the gown on the floor and plopping herself down on the bed. "Rough day?" he asked laying down next to her. She sighed as she turned herself onto her back. "Yeah. This whole Carter/Rosie thing has been stressing me out and now Grace wants to design Carter's office!" she exclaimed, as Jack nuzzled his face in her breasts. "Calm down," he whispered, his breath hot again her chest. It sent shivers down her spine. *If only he wasn't gay* she thought in her head. "Wait what am I thinking!" she exclaimed out loud. Jack lifted his head up confused. "Huh?" he asked, as she shook her head. "Nothing," she answered, bringing her hand to the back of his neck and pushing his face back to her breasts.  
The next morning Karen found herself looking up at the white ceiling. The whole night she had been thinking about Carter and Grace. "It's not fair," she muttered. "What isn't fair?" Jack asked groggily, as she sighed. "I don't want Grace to design Carter's office," she answered. "Tell her that," he said, resting his head in her hair. "I have told her. Ugh, damn Carter, damn her to hell!" Karen exclaimed, as the bedroom door opened. "Miss Karen, Grace is here to see you," Rosario informed her as Grace walked in. "What do you want?" Karen asked bitterly. "Please don't be mad at me. I'm sorry," Grace apologized, as Jack rolled his eyes. "You're a bad friend," he said. "Shut up, like you're a good friend?" Grace shot back rudely. "Knock if off," Karen hissed, shutting them both up. "I'm sorry Grace, but I don't want to talk to you right now," she said, looking away from the red-haired woman. "Okay, I understand. But I want you to know that this thing with Carter is just a job. You are my friend and nothing can change that," Grace said truthfully, as she waited for a response. After none was given, she slowly and sadly walked out of the room.  
  
::Carter and Associates ::  
  
An hour later Grace entered the building and rode the elevator upstairs. Once again she walked into the office and found Carter drinking a roman coke. "Grace, what a pleasant surprise," Carter said, as she motioned her to sit. "Hi, sorry to bother you," Grace replied. "No no, it's fine. Honestly," Carter said, as Grace sighed. "I'm having a big problem. I really want to design this office, but Karen doesn't want me to. Is there any way you two could actually get along?" she asked as Carter laughed. "Maybe one day," she answered simply as she twirled her glass and watched the ice clash against the sides. "Then I'm sorry, but unless you two stop fighting, I can't do your office," Grace said, standing up. Carter stood up as well and shrugged. "Well, I'm sorry to hear that. This could have been something good," she replied extending her hand. Grace shook it and walked to the door. "Thanks for everything," she said, as Carter nodded. "No problem," she replied, as Grace walked out the big glass doors.  
  
::Will and Grace's Apartment::  
  
Will entered the apartment and wasn't the least bit surprised to see Jack fishing through the food cabinets. "Hey Jack," he greeted, tossing his briefcase on the couch. "Hey Willie Boy, why aren't you at the office?" Jack asked, grabbing a carton of crackers. "Decided to eat an early lunch," Will answered, extending his hand out so Jack could pour some crackers in his hand.  
  
::Grace Adler Designs::  
  
Grace walked in and stopped suddenly when she saw Karen sitting at her desk. "Are you still mad at me?" she asked, as Karen looked up. "No honey, not anymore," she answered, filing her nails. "I quit my designing job for Carter," Grace said, walking to her own desk. "Why?" Karen asked. "Because you didn't want me to design her office," Grace answered, reminding the brown-haired woman. "Oh well its fine. I don't mind anymore if you work for her," Karen said, as Grace's mouth dropped open. "What!" she shrieked. "I don't mind anymore," Karen repeated, blowing her nails. "Karen! You tell me that now! I already told her I can't do it anymore!" Grace exclaimed, extremely irritated. "Sorry honey," Karen said, not even paying much attention to what her friend was saying. "Oh crap, I need to get that job back," Grace said, running out of the office. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six  
  
Grace ran into the building and without even glimpsing at the secretary, took the elevator and rode straight to the 38th floor. She attempted to walk into Carter's office, but got stopped quickly by the secretary upstairs. "I'm sorry ma'am, but you can't go in there right now. Miss Gin is in a meeting," she said as Grace looked at her watch. "How long will she be?" she asked impatiently. "I think about another 30 minutes," the secretary answered, as the office door swung open. "It's been an hour, where is my damn glass of wine!" Carter exclaimed to the secretary. "I'm so sorry, I forgot. Let me go get it for you," she said nervously. "No no, just stop. I'll get it myself," Carter said annoyed, then turned to Grace. "What do you need?" she asked. "My job back," Grace answered simply as Carter smiled. "It's not that easy to get it back," she said. "What do you mean?" Grace asked worriedly. "If you want your job back so badly, I want Karen to come and ask me for it. She's the one who made you quit in the first place," Carter answered, as Grace shook her head. "She's not going to come," she said as Carter shrugged. "Look, it's simple. Karen equals job. No Karen equals no job," she replied, as she walked away, leaving Grace standing there. "Crap," she muttered, raking a hand though her hair.  
  
:: Jack's Apartment ::  
  
"Honey, what's with the setup outside?" Karen asked, coming through the door. "It's my new restaurant, Café Jaques," Jack informed her proudly. "How fun! When is it open?" Karen asked intrigued. "It's open right now. You wanna go sit down at the table?" he asked back as she nodded. He grabbed his green apron and smiled. "Put it on me," he pleaded as she gave him a devilish grin. She grabbed the apron and slowly wrapped it around his waist, her mouth against his neck. She flicked her tongue out and lovingly ran it across his ear. "Oooh, you're bad," he said as they both giggled. "Aw honey, you have no idea," she replied, grabbing his hand. "Let's go sit down," she said, as they both walked toward the door.  
Meanwhile, Grace has just arrived at her office looking for Karen. When she saw the empty seat at the desk, she sighed. Everything was going so bad for her.  
  
:: Will and Grace's Apartment ::  
  
Will sighed as he stuffed a spoonful of rice in his mouth. He was so upset over the face that he was alone and didn't have a lover. He missed being kissed and he missed being in love. Sometimes he wished he could be more like Jack. Never care about who you are having sex with, just as long as you are doing it. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by two very familiar voices. "Speaking of Jack," he said to himself, as he got up out of his chair and walked to the door. He opened it and frowned when he saw Karen. "Hi there Wilma!" she greeted happily. "Where's Jack?" he asked and his question was soon answered when Jack came out with two cups of coffee. "Hey Will," he greeted, setting the cups down on the table. "What are you doing? What is this?" Will asked, pointing to the table and the chairs. "You sound like me," Karen answered as she let out a small giggle. "Welcome to Café Jaques," Jack said smiling. "Café Jaques? Are you kidding me with this?" Will asked unenthusiastically. "You're mean," Jack answered, pouting. "Sorry, I'm just having a bad day," Will said. "Aren't you always having a bad day?" Karen and Jack asked in unison. They looked at each other and then burst into laughter. Will simply scoffed as he walked back into his apartment.  
  
:: Walker Penthouse::  
  
Grace rang the doorbell and waited. Finally Rosario opened the door and smiled. "Hello Grace, how are you today?" she asked. "I'm okay. I need to talk to Karen," Grace answered, walking into the luxurious penthouse. "Miss Karen is not home right now," Rosario informed her. "What? Well then where is she?" Grace asked irritated. "With Jack, where else?" Rosario asked, as Grace slapped her own forehead. "Duh, how could I not know that?" she asked herself, as she quickly ran out the door without saying bye to Rosario.  
When Grace finally arrived, she was relieved to see Karen and Jack were sitting in the hallway. She was so happy they hadn't gone out anywhere. "Karen, I've been trying to find you all day," she complained, out of breath. "Why honey? What's going on?" Karen asked, as she poured some vodka into her coffee. "I went over to see Carter and she said I could have my job back only under one condition," Grace answered, as she started to bite her nails nervously. "What condition?" Karen asked. "That you go see her and ask her for the job back," Grace answered, as Karen started laughing. "No way honey," she said. "What? Karen please, I need this job!" Grace exclaimed, grabbing her friends hand. "Well God honey, if it means that much to you, I guess I'll go," Karen said, looking over at Jack with a worried look on her face. "It'll be okay Kare," he reassured her, as she nodded. "I'll go," she repeated, as she received a big kiss on the cheek from Grace. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven  
  
Karen arrived at the building and walked inside. Everything was so luxurious, even more luxurious than Stan's offices. "Wow," she whispered, as she looked around. "Miss Gin, here is the report you asked for," the secretary said, tapping Karen on the shoulder. "What?" Karen asked confused, turning around. "Oh I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else," the woman answered apologetically. "Well don't do it again," Karen said rudely, walking to the elevator. She got in and pressed the button for the 38th floor just like Grace had told her to do. She stepped out onto the squeaky clean floor and walked right into the office. "Karen," Carter greeted simply when she saw the brown-haired woman. "I'm not here to chat so lets just get right down to what I came here for. Give Grace her job back," Karen demanded. "I'm not one of your maids. You need to ask me nicely," Carter said smiling. Karen scoffed as she crossed her arms. "You think you're so fabulous, don't you?" she asked, as Carter tauntingly drank her martini. "I don't think I'm fabulous, I know I am," she answered as she let out a laugh. "Honey, just let her have damn job back!" Karen exclaimed annoyed. "Ask me nicely," Carter said as Karen sighed. "Can Grace please have her job back?" she asked, cursing lightly to herself for actually asking nicely. Carter smiled and then shook her head. "No," she answered as Karen's mouth dropped open. "What!" she screamed, as Carter shrugged. "I've already found someone else, sorry," she said as Karen stomped her foot on the ground. "I can't believe I fell for this," she said. "Face it Mrs. Walker, you are weak," Carter replied. "I am not!" Karen shot back. "Yes you are. Insults come easy to you when you are with people. When you are alone, you have no one to show off in front of. Take Jack for instance. You want to look good in front of him, so you insult people," Carter said. "I do not show off...Wait, how do you know about Jack?" Karen asked curiously, as Carter stood up. "You need to watch your back. I know a lot of things," she answered, walking to the door. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to attend to," she said. "At six o'clock at night? Yeah right," Karen replied skeptically. "Think what you want," Carter said, as she opened the door and motioned Karen out. "Fine, I'll leave. But if you get anywhere near my Jackie, I'll be after you," Karen threatened, getting right up into Carter's face. "Afraid I might take loverboy away?" she asked smirking. Karen decided not to respond and simply left the room. Carter watched her leave and couldn't help but sigh. "One day you'll realize there is something more than friendship between you two," she muttered as she closed the door behind her.  
One hour later, Karen arrived at her home prepared to see Stan. He had been gone for two weeks and finally he'd be home. She walked upstairs and opened the bedroom door. "Stanley?" she asked, looking around the room. When she didn't see him she walked over to the intercom and asked for Rosario. "Mr. Stan decided to stay another week," the rough voice informed. "What? Why didn't he tell me?" Karen asked. "I don't know," Rosario answered as Karen walked away from the intercom. Stan had never not told her anything. She was beginning to feel very suspicious of her husband...  
  
:: Jack's Apartment ::  
  
"Oh I wanna dance with somebody, I wanna feel the heat with somebody, yeah I wanna dance with somebody, with somebody who loves me," Jack sang as the doorbell rang. He walked to the door and opening it, saw the Barney's delivery man. "Another delivery?" Jack asked flirtatiously. "A very big package," the man answered. Jack looked down at where the man was referring to and he couldn't help but smile excitedly. "Come on in," he offered and the man gladly accepted by walking into the apartment.  
Meanwhile in the apartment across the hall, Will was making dinner while Grace was flipping through the channels on the televison. After about a minute, she turned it off and sighed. "There is nothing good on," she complained, throwing the remote control on the couch. "I heard they are playing the E True Hollywood Story of LaToya Jackson," Will said as Grace gave him a blank stare. "What's your point? Please don't tell me you were going to watch that," she replied. "Well..." he started as she laughed. "Oh my God, you were going to watch that!" she exclaimed. "You have to admit, it is interesting to see her face and how it looks like a combination of Michael and Janet," he said, stirring the soup he was making. She smiled and walked into the kitchen. "Give me some," she said, as he took the spoon and dipped it in the brown liquid. He brought it up to her mouth and poured it in. "It's good," she said, licking the spoon. "Just good?" he asked raising his eyebrows. "Fine, its great," she answered rolling her eyes, as he smiled. "That's what I thought," he said, grabbing two bowels from inside a cabinet. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight  
  
The next day Karen arrived at Grace Adler Designs at one o'clock a little nervous. She was afraid to tell Grace that she didn't get her the job back. She walked in and surprisingly received a hug from Grace. "Thank you Karen!" she exclaimed. "What honey? What's going on?" Karen asked extremely confused. "Don't act like you don't know. Carter called me this morning and told me everything. Thank you so much," Grace said, happiness oozing out of her mouth. "She gave you the job back?" Karen asked as Grace giggled. "Oh stop it. You knew I got it back," she answered as Karen nodded. "Right honey," she said, sitting down in her chair. She was so confused. Why had Carter lied to her?  
  
:: Will's Office ::  
  
Will sat at his desk typing when there was a knock at the door. "Come in," he said, still staring at the screen. The door opened and in walked a man with black hair dressed in an expensive black suit. Will looked up and his heart instantly jumped. The man looked like a god. "Hi," he managed to utter out. "Hi, are you Will Truman?" the man asked as Will nodded. "Great. My name is Todd Blumenthal. I'm here to offer you a proposition," he said, as he took a piece of paper out of his suit jacket pocket.  
Meanwhile, Jack blew out a satisfied breath as he turned over in bed and saw the delivery man. He had learned the man's name was Ryan and well, the rest was obvious. "Hey," Jack whispered when Ryan opened his eyes. "Hey," he replied groggily. "What did you think of last night?" Jack asked. "It was fantastic," Ryan answered, as the phone started ringing. Jack sighed and grabbed it. Jack: Hello? Karen: Hey Poodle Jack: Hey Kare, what's up? Karen: Nothing, I have to talk to you about some stuff Jack: Can it wait? I'm kind of busy with... Karen: Ah, alright well call me when you are free Jack: Okay, bye Kare  
He hung up the phone and smiled. He always cheered up when he heard her voice. "Who's Kare?" Ryan suddenly asked, as Jack turned over and looked at the handsome man. "Karen. She's my best friend. You saw her the other day. Thanks to her, you are here right now," he answered. "Really, how so?" Ryan asked curiously. "Well, she bought all those clothes for me and you delivered them. If she wouldn't have bought them, you would have never been at my door," Jack explained. "Oh, now I see," Ryan said, as they both smiled at each other.  
Three hours later, Jack ran into Grace Adler designs and posed in the middle of the office. "Ladies and gentleman, Jack McFarland!" he exclaimed, as Karen clapped and Grace rolled her eyes. "Thank God I'm about to leave," she said as he gave her a mean look. "Don't be jealous just because I have a nice ass," he said as Karen giggled. "Let's rephrase that. Don't be jealous because I actually have an ass. From what I can see, nothing is sticking out. Her ass is just as flat as her breasts," she said as Grace shook her head. "I don't know why I put up with you two," she said, grabbing her briefcase and two big rolls of fabric. "Aw honey. You know we kind of love you," Karen said, as she and Jack smiled wide. "Right," Grace replied walking into the small wooden elevator. "See you guys later!" she exclaimed, as the elevator traveled downward. Once she was gone, Karen turned to Jack with a serious look on her face. "Stan decided to stay another week and he didn't even tell me. I had to ask Rosario where he was because when I got home, he wasn't there," she said angrily. "Why is he staying another week?" Jack asked, pulling up a chair. "I don't know Jackie, but I have a bad feeling," she answered. "Like what? You think he's cheating?" he asked as she sighed. "I don't know," she answered honestly as he leaned in close to her. "I doubt he is. He'd be stupid to do that anyway," Jack said as he gave her a peck on the cheek. "Thanks poodle. Wanna go shopping?" she asked, her mood instantly changing to happiness. "Yes and speaking of shopping, I've got a new boyfriend!" he exclaimed, as they both jumped up and down clapping. "Tell me all the details. Especially the dirty ones," she said devilishly as he grabbed her coat for her. "I've got a lot of those to tell," he replied, wrapping the coat around her shoulders.  
  
:: Honolulu Hawaii ::  
  
Stan grinned as he watched the blonde-haired woman glide around the suite in her skimpy clothing. "I'm so glad I decided to stay here," he said as the woman squealed. "Me too. I love being out here with you. You treat me like a queen," she replied as she gave him a long kiss. "Are you sure your wife doesn't suspect anything?" she asked when they broke apart. "Not a thing," he answered reassuringly as he lightly chuckled to himself. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine  
  
"You know, it's five o'clock and we are out shopping?" Jack asked, as Karen laughed. "Oh honey, there is always time for shopping. Even if it was ten o'clock at night," she answered, flipping through a rack of silk shirts. "Wanna get some ice cream," he asked, changing the subject. "That was random," she answered as he smiled. "I know, but do you want to?" he asked as she shrugged. "Why not," she said as he grabbed her hand and led her out of the store. When they got outside, Jack immediately eyed a small ice cream stand. "There!" he squealed, pointing to it. "Aww honey, isn't there an ice cream parlor around here? That stand is poor looking," she said disgusted. "Come on Kare," he replied, rolling his eyes. "Fine," she said, as they started walking toward it. "Hi, what would you like?" the clerk asked when they approached the stand. "I'd like chocolate and what would you like?" Jack asked Karen. "Umm, I guess vanilla," she said as the man took a spoon out. He scooped the chocolate and put it in the cone. "Here is yours," he said handing it to Jack. "Yumm," the blue-eyed man purred as he took a bite out of it. "And here is yours," the clerk said giving Karen hers. She paid the man and walked away from the stand. "This is good," she commented, licking her ice cream. "Give me some!" he exclaimed, as she extended out her arm. He licked the vanilla flavored ice cream off of the cone and then licked it off her hand. "Jackie!" she exclaimed as he giggled. "I just had to do that," he said as they sat down on a small wooden bench.  
  
:: Will and Grace's Apartment::  
  
"You would not believe the day I had!" Grace exclaimed running through the door. Will gave her a small smile and then went back to looking at himself in the mirror. "Where are you going handsome?" she asked, noticing his fancy suit and his perfectly combed hair. "I'll tell you when I get back. Unless I stay the night at his house," Will answered excitedly. "New boyfriend?" Grace asked curiously, taking a bag of chips out of the cabinet. "I hope so," Will answered, crossing his fingers. "Tell me all about it!" she pleaded as he shook his head. "I'll tell you later," he said simply, opening the door. "Does my hair look good?" he asked, raking his hands through it. "Yeah, except that piece sticking out in the back," she answered. "Where!" he exclaimed, running to the mirror. When he saw nothing, Grace burst out laughing. "You fall for anything," she said as he rolled his eyes. "I'm out of here," he told her and with that, left the apartment.  
One week later, Karen sat in her bedroom waiting for Stan. Today was the day he would finally come back home. She was still curious as to why he had stayed longer in Hawaii but she figured it was just business. She blew out a breath and then smiled when the door flew open. "Stanley, you're home!" she exclaimed, jumping off the bed. He plastered on a fake smile and hugged her. "Yeah, I'm home," he said.  
Meanwhile, Jack and Ryan were watching a movie in Jack's apartment. Ryan had moved into the apartment two days ago and was settling in nicely. Jack wrapped an arm around the other man and cuddled in close. "This is fun," Ryan said, popping some popcorn into his mouth. "Yeah, it is," Jack replied happily.  
The next day, Jack entered Will's apartment and immediately walked into the kitchen. "Hey Jack, haven't seen you in awhile. I was starting to think you actually went out and bought your own food, but now I know that's not the case," Will said, looking up from the book he was reading. "My boyfriend and I have been busy," Jack replied. "Boyfriend?" Will asked, raising his eyebrows. "Yeah, he's a delivery man at Barney's and he is a hottie with a capital H," Jack said, as Will rolled his eyes. "Ah, I should have known. A relationship that will only last a week," he said, looking back down at his book. "Excuse me! For your information, Ryan and I have been going out for more than a week! A week and a half to be exact!" Jack exclaimed, biting roughly into a carrot. "Good for you, Jack, good for you," Will said unenthusiastically. Jack was about to say something when his beeper interrupted him. He took it off his belt and looked at the flashing phone number. "That's Karen. I'll see you later," he said, opening the door. "What does Cruella want now?" Will asked, but instead of a verbal response, he got the noise of the door slamming shut. Jack walked toward his apartment but was stopped. "Jack McFarland?" the brown-haired woman asked, as he gave her a suspicious look. "Who wants to know?" he asked back as she gave him a smile. "My name is Carter. Carter Gin," she answered as he gasped. "Chaka Khan, I can't speak to you!" he exclaimed. "I'm not here to start anything. I just want to speak to you...about Karen," she said. "What about her?" he asked, raising a brow. *The fact that you are in love with her and you don't realize it* she thought in her head but then decided against saying that. "Stuff," she answered simply as he nodded. "Fine," he said, as she pressed the elevator button. "Why can't we just talk about her here?" he asked, pointing to his "Café Jaques" setup. "Alright, we can," Carter answered, taking a seat in one of the chairs. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten  
  
"Are you positive?" Jack asked, his eyes widening. "Yes, I am," Carter answered, nodding her head. "But why would Stan do that? Karen is the most incredible woman ever. Even if she didn't have those fabulous boobs," he said angrily. "Well I wish I knew, but I don't. I'm just telling you so you can tell her. She wouldn't believe me if I told her," Carter replied, as Jack gave her a confused look. "Why are you helping her out? Why don't you want her to get hurt? I thought you hated her," he said as she shrugged. "Well Jack, sometimes appearances are deceiving," she replied.  
The next day, Jack arrived at Karen's penthouse at ten o'clock. He knew Stan was gone, so he ran up to her bedroom and opened the door. Laying there in bed was Karen wrapped in a sheet. "Busy night?" he asked, referring to the fact that she was naked. She sighed tiredly. "Yeah. God, being trapped under a boulder for three hours really sucks," she answered, as he jumped on the bed. "Is everything okay between you two?" he asked, toying with strands of her hair. "Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" she asked back as he blew out a breath. "I know why Stan stayed another week in Hawaii," he answered. "Really? Did he tell you?" she asked confused. "No, someone else did, but that's not the point. Kare, Stan's having an affair," he said as she laughed. "Oh honey, you are so funny." she replied, tapping his arm lightly. "Kare, I'm not joking," he said seriously as her smile faded. "You're lying. You have to be," she hissed. "I'm not. You even suspected it yourself," he said as she sat up, the sheet still wrapped around her. "This can't be true!" she exclaimed, as he buried his head in her lap. "I'm so sorry," he whispered as she leaned her head against the headboard of the bed. "Hand me my robe," she demanded as he got off the bed. He took the silk robe off the couch and gave it to her. She got out of the bed and Jack immediately turned his head. "What's wrong poodle? Do you have a problem with my body?" she asked, tilting her head to one side. "No...but you know, now that I have a boyfriend, I can't look at you naked anymore," he answered. "What? That makes no sense," she said confused. "Just put the damn robe on," he answered. "Jeez," she said as she made a face. She put the robe on and rolled her eyes. "Happy?" she asked, as he turned around. "Thank you," he said relieved.  
  
:: Carter and Associates ::  
  
Grace entered the office with her blueprint. Carter had agreed to the design she had and was now ready to start. She laid it out on the desk and smiled wide. "How does it look?" she asked excitedly. Carter looked at the print and nodded approvingly. "I love it," she answered, taking a sip of her martini. "Great, what day do we start fixing this place up?" Grace asked anxiously. "Well, I think in about a week. I still have to move all my crap to the spare office next door," Carter answered. "Okay great. So I'll see you in a week?" Grace asked, rolling her print up. "Definitely," Carter answered, walking to the door. She opened it and let the red-haired woman out. She then shut it and sat back down. Her mind was on Jack and whether he had told Karen about Stan.  
Meanwhile, Will and his new boyfriend, Todd, were sitting in his office simply talking about life. "I want to get married and adopt a child. That's my dream," Will said, twirling the pen he had in his hand. "I can help you accomplish that dream," Todd replied, devilishly, as he leaned in for a kiss. "Will, you need to help me!" Jack exclaimed, running into the office. His frantic look then turned to shock when he saw Todd and Will break apart quickly. "Who is this!" he exclaimed. "Jack, this is Todd, my boyfriend," Will said as a small smile crept to his face. Todd stood up and extended his hand. Instead of shaking it, Jack left in a huff. "Wow, you are right. He is dramatic," Todd said as they both started laughing.  
  
:: Stan's Office ::  
  
Karen walked into her husband's office nervously. She and Jack had talked over what she would ask him and how to go about the situation, but her mind was starting to blank out. She bit into one of her perfectly manicured nails when he looked up at her. "Hey what are you doing here?" he asked curiously, as she slowly sat down. "I need to talk to you about something," she answered. "Sure, I'm all ears," he said, leaning back in his chair. "Umm...well..." she started, but was interrupted by the door opening. "Stan...I mean Mr. Walker, it's time for your meeting," the blonde- haired secretary informed him. Karen slumped down in the chair as he stood up. "Tell me at home," he said, kissing her forehead. She nodded and then gasped silently when she saw the lustful looks her husband and his secretary gave each other. "You have got to be kidding me," she whispered, as she grabbed a bottle of vodka out of her purse and literally poured it all down her throat.  
Thirty minutes later, Jack and Karen were together again, sitting at Café Jaques. "The secretary?" he asked, as she nodded. "Yeah, I saw the look in his eyes and I knew right from there," she answered. "Why don't you just get a divorce?" he asked, placing his hand on hers. "And leave all the money? I don't think so," she answered, as he giggled. "Yeah you're right," he said as the elevator door opened and out walked Ryan. "Yay!" Jack exclaimed, jumping out of his chair and planting a kiss on the man's lips. "Is this Ryan?" Karen asked smiling. "Yeah, it is. Isn't he a cutie?" Jack asked back, as the other man bit his lip. "Stop it, you're making me blush," he said, as Karen stood up. "Well all leave you two lovebirds alone, but I'll call you later to tell you how my conversation went," she said as Jack let go of Ryan and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you Kare," he whispered softly, laying a kiss on her neck. She squeezed his hand letting him know she felt the same way. "Talk to you later," she said, walking into the elevator. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven  
  
:: Walker Penthouse ::  
  
Karen blew out a nervous breath as she sat in the media room. She had been holding the remote control for an hour but had never pressed the on button. She wasn't in the mood for anything. She just wanted to be with Jack but she knew she had to talk to Stan. She heard the front door open and she stood up. "Stanley," she greeted softly, walking to him. "Hey," he greeted back, as he kissed her. "Can we continue that conversation we started in the office?" she asked. "Sure, what's wrong?" he asked back. "Let's talk upstairs," she answered, taking his hand in hers and walking up the steps. They walked into the bedroom and he sat on the bed. She kneeled in between his legs and once again took his hands in hers. "I know the reason why you stayed longer in Hawaii," she said, as he swallowed hard. "You do?" he asked, as she nodded. "Yes. I know that you are having an affair," she answered as he jumped up, pulling his hands away from hers. "What!" he exclaimed. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. "Look, you don't have to lie to me. I saw the look you gave your secretary. You know, the one that looks like a frog," she said, as calmly as possible. "Oh," he replied, returning the calmness. "Why Stan? Why?" she asked. "I don't know," he answered truthfully. She sighed as she sat on the bed. "Do you want a divorce?" she asked. "No, I don't. I love you Karen," he answered as she shook her head. "No, you don't. If you did, you would have never cheated on me," she said her voice filling with anger. "You're right," he replied nodding. "What?" she asked surprised. "You are absolutely right. My love for you has died," he answered, looking down at the floor ashamed. She got off the bed almost speechless. "I can't believe you!" she exclaimed, clenching her fists. "I didn't mean for this to happen. She came on to me," he said. "Well you should have pushed her away," Karen replied. "I'm sorry," he whispered as she shook her head. "I'm sorry too because I just can't forgive you," she said, running out the door.  
Thirty minutes later, she was back at Jack's door. "Hey," he greeted breathless as he opened it. She noticed he was buttoning his pants and she sighed. "Forget it," she said, as she walked toward the elevator. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I don't want to interfere with your love life," she answered, a hint of jealousy in her voice. "Wait," he said, but she just walked into the elevator and let it close. She traveled down to the lobby and smiled weakly when she saw Grace. "Hey," the red-haired woman said. "Hi," Karen replied softly. "What's wrong?" Grace asked, laying a supportive hand on her friend's shoulder. "Nothing, you probably don't want to hear," Karen answered. "Yes, I do. I'm here for you," Grace said, as Karen smiled. "Okay, thanks," she replied, as they rode the elevator upstairs. "They got out and walked into Grace's apartment. "Take a seat wherever you'd like," she said as Karen obeyed. "You know what, maybe I should go," Karen then replied. "No, don't. I might not be Jack but I'm still your friend and you can talk to me," Grace said, sitting down next to her. "Well to make things short, I found out that Stan's cheating on me," Karen replied, as Grace gasped. "Oh my God Karen, I'm so sorry," she said, as the door swung open. "Hey you two," Will greeted as he and Todd walked in. "Hey," Grace greeted back ad Karen made a confused face. "Who are you?" she asked pointing to Todd. "This is my boyfriend, Todd," Will answered, as she made a disgusted face. "You have a boyfriend, Wilma?" she asked as he rolled his eyes. "Don't pay much attention to her," he told Todd as the two of them walked into his bedroom.  
The next morning, Grace woke up and smiled when she saw Karen laying there next to her. She looked so sad but at the same time peaceful. It was kind of surprising. "Jack," she mumbled, rolling around in the bed. "No, it's me," Grace whispered as Karen's eyes opened. "Oh," she said frowning. "You stayed here last night, remember?" Grace asked. "Oh God honey, don't get so close. Your breath smells," Karen complained coving her nose with her hands. Grace got out of bed, ignoring the comment. "Do you want me to get Jack?" she asked as Karen shook her head. "No. I think he thinks I'm mad at him," she replied. "Why?" Grace asked curiously. "I showed up at his door before you came along and I got kind of upset because he was with Ryan. It's not fair," Karen answered, closing her eyes. "I'll go get him," Grace said. "No honey, don't," Karen replied, opening her eyes. But Grace had already left the room. Karen let out a breath as she fell back onto her pillow. She wanted to see Jack. She wanted to talk to him but for some reason she was upset with him for having a boyfriend. Why wasn't she happy for him? He'd had a ton of boyfriends but now she was starting to get really jealous. "What is wrong with me?" she asked herself as she slapped her forehead. "Here I am!" a voice exclaimed, walking in and closing the door. She sat up and couldn't help but smile when she saw him. "Hey Poodle," she said, as he jumped onto the bed and took her off guard by kissing her. Her eyes widened when she felt his tongue trying to part her lips. "Jackie, what are you doing?" she asked, pushing him away. "I'm just so happy to see you. I thought you were mad at me, but Grace told me you weren't. So I'm kissing you," he answered, as she giggled. "Oh, okay," she said, as she kissed him back. "So how did the conversation go?" he asked, as he laid on top of her resting his head on her stomach. "I think I'm going to divorce him," she answered, running her hands through his hair. "Really?" he asked a little bit shocked. "Yeah. He has been having an affair and he told me he didn't love me anymore," she answered, as Jack lifted his head and looked up at her. "Well I love you," he said, as she smiled. "Thanks poodle," she replied, as he rested his head back on her stomach. They both closed their eyes and soon fell asleep. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve  
  
Jack woke up before Karen and he slowly got off of her and off the bed. He opened the door and jumped a little when he saw Will sitting on the couch eating a bowl of cereal. "What are you doing here?" Will asked, when he saw Jack. "Just hanging with Karen," Jack answered, as he walked to the front door to leave. "Wait," Will pleaded, setting his bowl down. "What do you want?" Jack asked, tapping his foot on the ground. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Todd. You're my best friend and I should have told you," Will answered. "I'm glad you realize that Will Truman," Jack said lifting his nose in the air. "Forgive me?" Will asked, extending out his arms. Jack thought about it for a second and then sighed. "Okay, okay. But you have to tell me how he is in bed," he answered, as Will laughed. "Aww Jack...No," he said, as the two of them hugged.  
  
:: One Week Later::  
  
Grace walked into Carter's office and gasped when everything was gone from it. "Wow, it looks different when there is no furniture in it," she commented, as Carter smiled. "Yeah, I know. Everything has been moved to the other office, so you can start today," she said, as Grace took out her cell phone. "I'll call in the people I have working for me and they'll move all the new furniture in here," she said, as she started dialing the number. "Okay. I'll be in the room next door if you need me," Carter replied, walking out. When she walked into the other room she was a little surprised to see Jack there. "Hey," he greeted when he saw her. "Hi, what are you doing here?" she asked, as she sat down in the chair behind her desk. "Well I followed Grace here because I didn't know where your building was located. I need to ask you some stuff," he answered, sitting down as well. "Ask away," she said. "How did you know Stan was cheating on Karen?" he asked curiously. "I just knew," she answered shrugging. "Yeah, but how?" he asked. "I've seen him with another woman. Does Karen know he's cheating on her?" Carter asked back. "Yeah, she's going to divorce him," he answered. "Where is she going to stay?" Carter asked, trying not to sound too concerned. "At my place," Jack answered, as she narrowed her eyes. "But you only have one bedroom," she said. "How did you know that?" he asked her, as she smiled. "I just know and I own the building," she answered chuckling. "Well I'm probably going to sleep on the couch," he said. "Where's your boyfriend going to stay?" she asked, as he stood up. "Sarah Jessica Parker, you are freaking me out! How do you know all this stuff!" he exclaimed. "It's a secret," she whispered smiling. "You know..I like you. You are very...scary, yet interesting," he said, sitting back down. "Thank you, I guess," she replied. "I don't know why Karen doesn't like you," he said, as she sighed. "Maybe one day she will," she replied with a hint of sadness.  
Meanwhile Karen had just arrived at Jack's apartment with all her suitcases and of course, Rosario. She set them down on the floor and frowned when she saw Ryan. "Don't worry, I don't like you either," he said, as her mouth dropped open. "Excuse me?" she asked, as he walked into the kitchen. "I've seen the looks you give Jack. Let me remind you of something, he is gay. Your nothing but a hag," he answered. "I know he's gay and I don't give him any certain looks," she said defensively. "Whatever," Ryan sighed out, as he walked toward the bedroom. "Rosie, did you hear that?" Karen asked her maid. "He's right," the older woman answered. "What?" Karen asked surprised. "You do give Jack loving looks," Rosario answered, as Karen scoffed. "I don't want to hear anymore. Make me a martini!" she exclaimed, as she plopped herself onto the couch.  
Three hours later, Jack arrived home and smiled when he saw Karen and Rosario sitting on the couch. "Hey ladies," he greeted as he kissed each one of them on the cheek. "Hey papi," Rosario greeted back happily. "Where were you?" Karen asked, as Jack nervously rubbed his hands together trying to think of an answer. "I was, um, at, the supermarket," he answered, as she gave him a suspicious look. "For three hours?" she asked. "Yeah, I was checking out all the venders, but don't tell Ryan," he answered, as she laughed. "I won't," she said, as she made a face at Rosario. "Don't just sit there. Get me another drink!" she exclaimed, handing her the glass. "Shut up, you drunken witch," Rosario muttered as she walked into the kitchen. "I hope you like it here. I know it's not your elegant penthouse, but at least it's something, right?" Jack asked, as she kissed his mouth lightly. "It's perfect Jackie," she answered, resting her head on his shoulder. Ryan scoffed as he watched the two of them from the slight crack of the bedroom door. "This is ridiculous," he muttered to himself, as he unhappily shook his head. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen  
  
It was one in the morning and Jack and Karen were sitting on the couch talking. "I'm sorry you didn't get to sleep in the bed. I guess Ryan was really tired," Jack said, as Karen cuddled close to him. "Aww poodle, I'm fine sitting with you," she replied as he smiled. "Tell me about your life Kare," he suddenly said, as she sighed. "Oh Jackie, it's too long of a story," she replied, as he intertwined his fingers with hers. "Tell me it," he whispered. "There isn't much to tell. My dad died, my mom was a con- artist, I separated from my sister, got married to Stan, and now here I am with you," she said, as he looked at her with a curious look on his face. "You have a sister?" he asked, as she nodded. "Yeah, but I don't like to talk about her," she answered, closing her eyes. "Why?" he asked, wanting to know. "It's just a sad story," she answered. "Tell me it, please," he said as she sighed. "My sister was fourteen months younger than me and my mom used both of us just so she could get money. I remember that we would always make plans to escape from that life. We hated having to pretend to be someone else. It was awful. Then when I was seventeen and she was sixteen, we finally left. I remember we walked out of the house in the middle of the night and the rain was pouring so hard. We both had little suitcases with our clothes and brushes and things like that. We told each other we'd meet up later, but it never happened. I can still feel the hug she gave me. I can still feel her tears on my face when she pressed her cheek up against mine," Karen said, as her own tears began to fall. "Oh Kare, I'm sorry," Jack whispered softly, as he wiped a tear from her cheek. "I miss her," she cried, as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Don't cry," he pleaded, as he kissed her forehead and lightly ran his hand over her hair. He rocked her slowly and before the both of them knew it, she was sound asleep.  
  
:: Two Weeks Later ::  
  
Carter watched as Grace excitedly showed her the new office. "Do you like it?" she asked, as Carter smiled. "I like it a lot. It was done quickly," she answered. "Well I'm always quick. I'm the best designer in town," Grace said proudly. "That you are. Thank you very much," Carter replied, as her cell phone went off. "Excuse me for one second," she said, as she walked out the door to receive the call.  
One hour later, Carter arrived at Jack's apartment. He had called her earlier asking her to come over and well, there she was. "Let's sit here," he said, motioning to "Café Jaques." They both sat down and he gave her a serious look. "I need to ask you something that has been on my mind for about two weeks now," he said, as she crossed her legs and leaned back. "Go ahead," she replied. "Since you know practically everything that goes on...I need to know if you know anything about a supposed sister that Karen has," he said, as Carter shook her head quickly. "I don't know anything. She has a sister?" she asked, as he nodded. "Yeah, she told me about her," he answered, as Carter raised an eyebrow. "What did she say about her?" she asked curiously. "I can't quite remember. All I know is that Karen was extremely upset and she cried over it," he answered, as Carter chuckled. "Karen cries?" she asked, as Jack rolled his eyes. "Look Im being serious. Put your hatred for her aside for once," he answered, as the elevator doors opened. Out walked Karen smiling but then when she saw the two of them, her facial expression turned to shock. "What are you doing here?" she asked Carter. "I can explain," Jack answered quickly. "No need to explain. All we were doing is talking," Carter said. "Well I need to talk to you. Why did you lie to me about Grace's job?" Karen asked, crossing her arms. "That was like a month ago. You're still thinking about that?" Carter asked back, standing up. "Sit down," Karen demanded. "You're not my boss nor my mother," Carter said, rolling her eyes. She attempted to walk away, but Karen grabbed her arm. "When I tell you I need to talk to you, you need to sit down and listen," she said her eyes giving off a hard stare. Carter returned the look but Karen quickly let go of her. When she looked into the other woman's eyes, something sparkled in there and it looked so familiar. "What? Cat got your tongue?" Carter suddenly asked, as she finally walked to the elevator. Karen just watched her leave and then she turned to Jack. "You've been conversing with her behind my back?" she asked angrily. "No," he answered, getting out of the chair. "Then what were you two doing?" she asked suspiciously. "She asked me about...Grace's job," he lied, hoping the answer was believable. Lucky for him, she did believe him.  
Five hours later, Will, Grace, Jack and Karen were all seated in a small Japanese restaurant. "I still don't see why people have to take their shoes off. When I walked in here I could see all these poor people with their cracking feet," Karen complained as she poured some saki into a small cup. "Smelly too," Jack commented, as he and Karen giggled. "Stop being so loud. They can probably hear you," Grace whispered, as she slurped up a noodle. "Eww," Will said, watching her slurp some more noodles into her mouth. "What?" she asked oblivious. "Nothing," he answered, not wanting to make a scene. "So how is Todd doing?" Jack asked, changing the subject. "He's doing great. I really think I'm in love," Will answered, pressing his hand up to his heart. "Aww Wilma, did you ever think of how you're sexless lover would feel?" Karen asked, referring to Grace. "I've told you before not to call me that," Grace answered, annoyed. "Awww poor Gracie Wacie," Karen said, pursing her lips together. "Well at least if I were married, I could keep my man," Grace spat out, regretting it the instant she said it. Karen excused herself from the table and quickly ran to the nearest restroom. "Now look what you've done," Jack said, throwing his napkin at her and running after his best friend. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen  
  
Jack ran into the bathroom and covered his ears when all the women screamed. "Get out of here!" one woman yelled, as she threw her lipstick at him. "Relax, I'm gay. There's no one here I want to look at unless you have something large hiding underneath your skirts," he said, as he looked around for his best friend. He finally found her sitting on one of the small couches in the little waiting area. He sat down next to her and sighed. "Why don't we get bathrooms like these? They are huge!" he exclaimed as she suddenly buried her face in his shirt. "This whole Stan situation is really bothering you, isn't it?" he asked, as he toyed with her hair. "Of course it is poodle. I thought I just married him for his money but I guess there was always a little love in there," she answered, lifting her head away from his shirt. She noticed she had left some tear stains on his blue shirt and she gulped. "Sorry," she whispered as he smiled. "It's alright," he said, kissing her cheek. "Let's go back out there," he then said, grabbing her hand. "Fine, but I swear if Grace slurps another noodle, I'll have to slap her," she replied, as they both laughed.  
  
:: One Month Later ::  
  
Jack stepped out of the elevator and narrowed his eyes when he saw a short haired woman standing at his door. "Who are you?" he asked, as she turned to him. "My name is Lois. I'm looking for Karen Walker...at least I think that's her name now," she answered. "Yeah, she lives here, but why do you want to talk to her?" he asked curiously. "Oh, I'm her mother," she answered, as he simply stared at her in shock.  
  
:: Grace Adler Designs ::  
  
Karen walked in and winced when she saw Grace. "Oh honey, that shirt hurts like a hangover," she said, covering her eyes. "Thank you Karen," Grace replied sarcastically, as she poured some coffee into a small styrofoam cup. "Anytime," Karen said, pulling a magazine out of her desk.  
Meanwhile, Will was at his office working on a case although his mind was on Todd. Their relationship had become stronger as the days went by. He was really starting to believe that Todd was the one for him. The one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He leaned back in his chair smiling and then decided to write his boyfriend a love letter.  
Back at Jack's apartment, he and Lois were sitting at "Café Jaques" talking about Karen and her sister. "They were inseparable?" Jack asked, smiling at the thought. "Yep, they never left each others side. They never even fought," Lois answered as she sighed. "Why did you do it to them? Why did you choose to be a con-artist?" Jack asked. "Their father had died and we needed money. I never had a good education so I knew I'd never be able to make a lot of money with working at a furniture shop or something like that," she answered, as a tear fell. "I loved them and I still do," she said, as Jack smiled. "Well I'm sure if you talk to Karen, you two can get everything worked out," he replied, as the elevator opened. Carter walked out and smiled at Jack. "Hey," she greeted, not even paying attention to the older woman sitting with him. "Hey," he greeted back, as Lois turned around to look at who he was talking to. "Leeya?" she suddenly asked, her eyes sparkling with happiness. Carter's eyes widened as all the color drained out of her face. "You know what Jack, I'll talk to you later," she said quickly, as she pressed the elevator button quickly. "Don't I know you?" Lois asked, as Carter smiled. "No, sorry," she answered, slamming her fist against the button. "Dammit!" she exclaimed frustrated, as Jack looked at her confused. "Why are you in such a rush? You just got here," he said, as Carter laughed nervously. "Well you know, just came to say hi," she replied, as the elevator finally opened. "Talk to you later," she said, as she ran in. The doors closed and she was out of sight. "That looked just like Leeya," Lois suddenly said, as Jack gave her a curious look. "Who's Leeya?" he asked. "My daughter, Karen's sister," she answered smiling slightly. "Really?" he asked intrigued. "Yep. She was born fourteen months after Karen and I named her Leeya Carter Delaney," Lois answered as Jack's eyes widened. "Carter?" he asked, as the woman nodded. "Yeah. I know it's a weird name for a girl, but it was my brothers name," she answered chuckling. "Oh my God," he whispered, standing up. "What's wrong?" she asked, as he shook his head. "I really don't mean to end our conversation here, but something suddenly came up," he answered. "Well, okay. Can I come back later? I'd really like to talk to Karen," Lois said, as he nodded. "Yeah, of course," he replied as she stood up. "It was nice meeting you, Jack," she said, shaking his hand. "Same," he replied softly, his mind elsewhere.  
Forty minutes later he was inside one of the elevators at Carter and Associates. His mind was racing a mile a minute. He got out on the top floor and swung the office door open. "It's you," he said shocked as she turned around from looking out the window. "It's me, what?" she asked confused. "You're Karen's sister!" he exclaimed. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen  
  
"You're Karen's sister!" Jack exclaimed again as Carter nodded. "I guess there is no point in denying it," she said, as she looked back out the window. "Why haven't you said anything all this time? Why have you kept it from everyone especially Karen?" he asked, still in shock. "I honestly don't know," she answered, looking down at the floor. "She needs to know," he said, as Carter's head shot up. "No. I don't want her to know," she replied. "Why not?" he asked confused. "It's better off the way we are now. She just got out of her relationship with Stan and I don't want to add to that," she answered, sitting down in her chair. "How would you be adding to it? On the contrary, it would make her so happy," he said, as Carter smiled. "I'll tell you what...When I feel the time is right, I'll tell her, but for now I don't want you to say anything to anyone," she said. "Fine, I wont. But I have one question. Karen said you two were close when you were little, why do you suddenly hate her now?" he asked, as she chuckled. "Oh Jack," she said, as she pulled open a drawer and took a picture out. "I've always loved her," she said softly, handing him the picture. He looked down at it and smiled. There sat two young girls, their arms wrapped around each other and big smiles spread across their faces...  
  
:: Will's Office ::  
  
"Hey Sweetie," Grace greeted, as she walked in with a basket full of food. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Will asked, propping his feet up on his desk. "Well since I know Todd is out of town, I thought maybe we could have lunch together," she answered happily. "Great! What did you bring?" he asked, as she opened the basket. "Two veggie sandwiches, an assortment of chips, a piece of chocolate cake, a piece of apple pie, a piece of pumpkin pie, chocolate chip cookies and sugar cookies," she answered smiling, as she took each item out. "Well it was heathy there for a second," he said, as he grabbed one of the sandwiches and they both began to eat.  
An hour later, they were both stuffed from all the food. "I better not have gained any pounds from this. I need to look good for Todd," Will said as Grace smiled. "You two are pretty serious, eh?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. "Yeah. I don't know how to explain it. I was with Michael for seven years and I thought I could never love anyone as much as I did him. Then Todd came along and everything changed," he answered. "That's great. I'm so happy for you, Will," she said, kissing him. "You know, I wonder how Jack and Ryan are doing together," he said, changing the subject. Just then the door opened and in walked everyones favorite blue-eyed man. "You guys, big news!" he exclaimed. "You got a job?" Will asked, as Jack rolled his eyes. "Ha, that was so funny, but no," he answered unenthusiastically. "Then what?" Grace asked. "Carter is Karen's sister," he blurted out, as Will and Grace burst into laughter. "How long did it take for you to come up with that one?" Will asked, as he continued laughing. "I'm not kidding...look!" Jack exclaimed, showing them the picture. "Oh my God," Grace whispered, covering her mouth with her hand. "Unbelievable, isn't it?" Jack asked. "Sure is," Will answered, almost speechless. "Why didn't they tell us? Why did they act like they hated each other? God, this is so confusing," Grace said. "That's the thing. Karen doesn't know that Carter is her sister," Jack replied. "Well then how did you find out?" Will asked curiously. "Carter told me. See, she knew all along but Karen didn't know and she still doesn't," Jack explained. "Shouldn't someone tell her?" Grace asked as Jack shrugged. "Carter told me not to, but I think I should," he answered, as he nodded. "Yeah, I'm going to," he finally decided.  
When Jack arrived at his apartment, he was pleasantly surprised to see Karen curled up in a ball on the couch. "She's sleeping," Rosario whispered, as he smiled. "Kare," he whispered into her ear. When she didn't even budge, he picked her up and walked into his bedroom. He laid her gently on the bed and covered her with one of the blankets he had. "I love you," he said softly, as he pressed his lips against hers. He got off the bed and then sighed when he noticed her sad expression. He knew she was still upset over Stan and it killed him to see her mope around all the time. He got back on the bed and got underneath the blanket with her. "I'll never leave you," he said as he nuzzled his face into her hair.  
An hour later, Jack awoke to the sound of an angry voice. "What the hell is this?" Ryan asked. Jack groggily sat up and looked at Ryan confusingly. "What?" he asked, as he then suddenly remembered Karen was asleep next to him. "She's asleep," he whispered, as he motioned his boyfriend to be quiet. "I don't care!" Ryan exclaimed, as Jack got off the bed. "What is your problem?" he asked, as the two of them walked outside of the room. "I'm sick of this!" Ryan yelled, as Jack sighed. "Sick of what?" he asked, placing his hands on his hips. "You and Karen. You two are always together! What about me? Aren't I important?" Ryan asked irritated. "Of course you are," Jack answered, leaning in for a kiss. Ryan backed away, shaking his head. "No, you need to make a decision. It's either me or Karen," he said, crossing his arms. "I can't do that," Jack replied. "I knew you couldn't and you know why I knew? Because you're in love with her," Ryan said, as Jack hung his head. He sighed but then nodded. "You're right," he said softly. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen  
  
Later that night, Karen finally woke up from her long nap. She stretched out her arms and jumped when she felt someone else's body next to hers. She turned and smiled when she saw Jack asleep. "Poodle," she whispered, laying a kiss on his nose. She nuzzled her face in his neck and then yelped when he wrapped his arms around her and turned her so she lay underneath him. "Jackie, were you awake this whole time?" she asked, as she giggled. He nodded and then rested his head on her chest. "Ryan and I broke up," he told her. "Really? Why?" she asked, trying to hide the fact that she was happy. "I'll tell you later," he answered, closing his eyes. "Tired, poodle?" she asked, running her fingers through his hair. "Yeah, I'm pooped," he answered, as she closed her eyes as well. "Night Jackie," she whispered. "Night Kare," he whispered back.  
The next morning, Jack woke up, his head still resting on her chest. He felt so relieved that he had finally admitted that he loved her but the only problem was, he needed to tell her. "I can't," he whispered to himself. He couldn't tell her just yet because he still had to tell her about Carter and he knew that was more important. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and then fell back to sleep.  
  
:: Grace Adler Designs ::  
  
"Here are those papers you need to sign and then I can begin designing your house," Grace said, as she handed Carter some papers. "It's not my main house, it's my guest house," Carter corrected as she grabbed a pen. As she read through the documents, Grace couldn't help but stare at her. She was still in shock over the whole sister situation. She wanted to ask Carter about it, but decided it would be best not to.  
At four o'clock, Jack and Karen had just returned from going to lunch and they were completely full. "God, I feel like Will...fat," Jack said as he plopped down on the couch. "Poor Wilma...everyday he's getting chunkier," Karen replied, as she sat down next to him, laying her head on his shoulder. "You okay Kare?" he asked. "Yeah of course. Are you okay? I'm sure breaking up with Ryan must have hurt your feelings," she answered, as he sighed. "I'm actually doing fabulous. Ryan wasn't good enough for me," Jack said, as she smiled. "I'm glad you realized that," she replied, kissing his cheek. He smiled when he felt her lips brush against his face. God it was amazing how much he loved her but once again, he had to keep his mind on Carter and what he was going to tell Karen. He thought about it for a moment and then made a big decision. It was time to tell Karen who her sister was. "Kare," he whispered softly. "Yes?" she asked, as he grabbed her hands. "There's something I have to tell you and it's really important," he answered, as she sat up. "What is it?" she asked, a littler nervous. "Well ever since you told me about your sister, I really have wanted to find her. Then as luck would have it, your mother came here the other day," he answered, as her mouth dropped. "My mom? Well what did she say?" Karen asked curiously. "She told me that she never wanted to hurt you and your sister. She said she loves you both still today, but then Carter interrupted us," he answered. "That bitch," Karen hissed as he shook his head. "No, don't say that," he said. "Why not?" she asked confusingly. "Karen, what was your sister's full name?" he asked back, as she thought about it for a moment. "Leeya Carter Delaney," she answered oblivious. "Do you see what I'm getting at?" he asked, as she shook her head. "Not really," she answered, as he rolled his eyes. "Carter was her middle name. Carter is your sister," he said, as she burst into nervous laughter. "No way honey," she replied, getting up from the couch. "Kare, I know you don't want to believe it, but it's true. Carter even told me herself," he said. "You're lying! She's lying!" Karen exclaimed, as he pulled out the picture from his pocket. "Look at this. Do you not see the resemblance?" he asked, as she gasped when she saw it. "Where did you get this?" she asked. "Carter gave it to me and you know what she said when she gave it to me? She told me she loved you and she still does," he answered, as Karen broke out into tears. "Oh my God," she whispered, as he hugged her. "Go talk to her," he whispered back as she nodded. "That's what I'm about to do," she said, as she grabbed a hold of her purse.  
When Karen arrived at Carter and Associates, her body was shaking with nervousness. She couldn't believe that Carter was her sister and it surprised her so much how in one second, all the hatred she felt toward her disappeared. She walked into the elevator and pressed the 38th floor. The ride seemed like it took forever but finally it stopped at her chosen destination. She walked out and grasped the silver knob on the office door. She let out one huge breath and then turned the knob, but unfortunately for her, it was locked. "Why the hell is it locked!" she exclaimed, as the secretary looked up from her desk. "Miss Gin has gone home for the day," she informed her. "Okay well where is her home located?" Karen asked anxiously. "I can't tell you that ma'am," the secretary answered, as Karen chuckled. "I'm her sister and if you want to keep your job, you are going to give me her damn address right now," she said, as the secretary's eyes widened. "Of course, let me write it down on a paper for you," she replied, as Karen simply tilted her head to the side and smiled. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen  
  
Karen blew out a long, nervous breath as she got out of her limo. The secretary had given her the address and now here she was, standing right in front of Carter's huge home. She walked up to the door and rang the bell. It finally opened and there stood a young, Spanish woman dressed in a black and white uniform. "May I help you?" she asked, giving a warm smile. "Yes, you can. I need to speak to Carter," Karen answered, as the maid motioned her in. "Let me get her for you," she said, as Karen shook her head. "No, I'd like to surprise her," she replied. "Well, okay. Miss Carter is in her office. Go up the stairs and turn left. It's the room all the way at the end of the hallway," the maid informed her and then she walked away. "Workaholic she must be," Karen said to herself, referring to the fact that Carter had an office in her home as well. She smiled to herself and then began walking up the long, white stairs. She reached the top, turned left and now finally stood in front of the office door. She closed her eyes when she felt all her nervousness come back to her. "Sometimes you just have to take chances." she whispered to herself and then, she opened the door. "How many times do I have to tell you to knock?" Carter asked, her eyes still focused on the computer screen in front of her. Karen gave out a half-smile when she saw the brown-haired woman. She had been waiting for this moment for a long time. She never thought she would see her sister again, but now she realized she was wrong. "Carter," she whispered, shutting the door so the two of them could have some privacy. Carter looked up and immediately rolled her eyes. "Karen, I'm not in the mood to argue tonight," she said bitterly. "I'm not here to argue," Karen replied, as she sat herself down in one of the chairs in the room. Carter noticed that the expression on Karen's face was a sweet one and she immediately knew what was going on. "Well I'm not even in the mood to talk," she said, trying to avoid any subjects. "I know you want me here...Leeya," Karen said, as she grinned widely. "What are you talking about?" Carter asked, as Karen laughed. "Oh honey, there is no need to act like you don't know. Jack told me everything and he showed me this picture," she answered, laying the picture on the desk. Carter looked at it and shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about and if you don't mind, I'd like you to leave," she said, standing up. "You have to be kidding me. Don't you want us to be like we were when we were little?" Karen asked, confused. "If I knew what you were talking about, I'd say something. But like I said, I don't know what you are talking about," Carter answered, as Karen got out of the seat. "You're going to regret this," she said, walking to the door. She opened it, but then turned around. "Hug me," she said softly, as Carter raised her eyebrows. "What?" she asked, as Karen extended out her arms. "Hug me," she repeated. "Why?" Carter asked. "I'll always remember the hug my sister gave me when we left each other. Now if you really aren't her, then you won't have a problem hugging me," Karen answered, smirking. "That's stupid," Carter hissed, as she rolled her eyes. "Just do it. You have nothing to worry about since you say you aren't my sister," Karen said, her arms still extended out. Carter looked at her and sighed. "Whatever," she said, as she walked over to her. She gently wrapped her arms around her and couldn't help but burst into tears. "Karen," she whispered, as she let her tears fall. "Oh how I've missed you," Karen said, she soon tearing up as well. They broke apart and wiped each other tears away. "You're hard image has deteriorated," Karen said, as she and Carter both began to laugh. "I don't think I ever had one," she replied, as she wrapped an arm around Karen. "Let's go downstairs," she said, as she opened the door. "Oh yeah, by the way, who let you in?" she asked, as Karen smiled. "A young girl with a black and white outfit on," she answered. "Ah, thats Sylvia. Remind me to give her a raise," Carter said, as they both of them walked out of the office laughing.  
Meanwhile, Jack was at his apartment helping Ryan pack his things. "We could have had something good going," Ryan said, as he zipped his suitcase. "Sorry," Jack replied shrugging. "Did you ever love me?" Ryan asked, as Jack sighed. "I don't really want to talk about it. It's over with, just deal with it," he answered. "Oh right, Karen is going to be home soon. It's all about Karen," Ryan said, emphasizing hatred each time he said her name. "Well it looks like you have all your bags packed...Time for you to get to steppin," Jack replied, changing the subject. Ryan rolled his eyes and walked to the door, both his bags on his shoulder. "Before I go I just want to let you in on a little secret. Karen will never love you as more than a friend," he said, walking out the door.  
Meanwhile, Will and Grace were sitting in their apartment eating ice cream. "I haven't had this in forever," Will moaned out, referring to the chocolate ice cream he had. "Worried about your weight?" Grace asked tauntingly. "Yeah. I don't ever want Todd to lose interest in me," he answered. "Todd loves you. It doesn't matter what your weight is," Grace said, as Will smiled. "Guess what?" he asked, jumping off the couch. "What?" she asked back, as he ran into his bedroom and then a few seconds later came out with a small navy box. He opened it and excitedly looked at his best friend. "Oh my God!" Grace exclaimed when she saw the silver band in the box. "Yep, what you're thinking is right. I'm going to ask Todd to marry me!" he squealed, as she hugged him tightly. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen  
  
"I'm tired," Carter yawned out, as she laid her head against the pillow on the couch. "Oh honey, I'm not," Karen said, bringing a wine bottle to her mouth. "We talked for a long time," Carter replied, referring to the fact that it was one in the morning. "Yeah we did. Maybe I should call Jack to tell him I'm fine," Karen said, as Carter nodded. "Yeah you should. You can use any phone," she replied. Karen smiled and grabbed the black telephone next to the couch. She dialed the familiar number and waited. Jack: Hello? Karen: Hey Poodle, did I wake you? Jack: No Karen: Damn Jack: Gee, thanks Karen: Aww honey, I'm just kidding with you Jack: I know. Where are you? Karen: I'm at Carters Jack: Did you work everything out? Karen: Yes, everything is perfect Jack: Great. So I'll see you later? Karen: Of course. I love you Jackie Jack: Love ya too  
She hung up the phone and turned to Carter. She was about to speak, but then noticed her sister was fast asleep. She smiled and sat down in the recliner chair that was close to the couch. "Goodnight...sister," she whispered, closing her eyes.  
  
:: Batista Restaurant ::  
  
Two weeks later, Todd and Will were sitting at a small, cozy Italian restaurant. Will felt so nervous as he fumbled with the box in his pocket. "You okay?" Todd asked, a little concerned. "Yeah, just fabulous," Will answered reassuringly. He wiped the sweat off his face and sipped on his water. Todd stared at him with a confused, but worried face. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, placing his hand on Will's. "Look, I'm just going to come on out with it. Todd...Will you marry me?" Will asked, taking the box out and showing him the silver band. Todd's eyes widened and although his mouth opened, nothing came out. Will stared at his boyfriend waiting for a response. Finally he got his answer when Todd happily nodded. He grabbed Will from across the table and gave him a long kiss. "Yes, I will!" he exclaimed, as Will slipped the band on his finger.  
Meanwhile, Carter had invited both Jack and Karen to dinner at her house and immediately she noticed the love between the both of them. She had always seen it, but to actually see them right up close was incredible. "So Jack...Are you out looking for new boyfriends?" she asked, trying to start conversation. "Actually, I'm not. Everyone has just been looking like Will lately. It's disgusting!" Jack exclaimed, shaking his head. Karen giggled as she laid a kiss on his neck. "Aww Jackie, not everyone can be as pretty as you," she said, as he fluttered his eyelashes at her. "You guys are too much," Carter said, chuckling. "What do you mean?" Karen and Jack asked in unison. "Oh nothing," Carter answered with a huge grin on her face. "What are you up to?" Karen asked curiously. "Nothing," Carter repeated, motioning a server over to take away their plates.  
The next day at Grace Adler Designs, Karen was sitting in her chair reading a magazine as Jack was painting her nails red. "I love this color...You'll have to paint mine when I'm done," he said, as she simply nodded her head. "You guys, have you seen Will?" Grace asked, coming through the door. "Now honey, why would I want to see Will?" Karen asked back. "He didn't come home last night. I'm worried," Grace answered, as she made herself a cup of coffee. "Did you ever think that he might have stayed at Todd's house?" Jack asked, blowing on Karens toe nails. "No," Grace answered, scratching her head. "Wow, am I the only one who knows anything around here?" he asked, rolling his eyes. "Aww poodle, you're fab," Karen answered, as Will walked in the door. "Oh thank God!" Grace exclaimed, as she hugged him. "I have such big news!" he exclaimed excitedly. "This better be good," Jack said, turning all his attention to Will. "Last night I asked Todd to marry me and he said yes! We are getting married!" he squealed, as Grace attacked him with kisses. "Oh my Cher...you are getting married?" Jack asked, his mouth agape. "Yeah, isn't it great?" Will asked back, holding a hand to his heart. "Wilma's getting married...Now that's something I thought would never happen," Karen said laughing. "Karen, can't you be happy for me for once? Or is that not part of Cruela's emotions?" Will asked. "Oh honey," Karen answered, shaking her head. Will rolled his eyes but then smiled widely at Grace. "Are you happy?" he asked her, as she nodded. "Totally! I'm so happy and I'm invited right?" she asked, already knowing the answer. "Of course. Oh and you two are invited as well," Will answered, referring to Jack and Karen. "Aww, but I wont have a date!" Karen complained. "Kare, who's your daddy?" Jack asked, as she smiled. "You are," she answered. "Who's your date?" he asked, as she squealed. "You are!" she answered, as she kissed him lightly. "I swear, you two could be the ones getting married," Grace said. "Except for the fact that Jack is gayer than Christmas," Will replied, as he and Grace burst into laughter. "You know it," Jack said, imitating an African-American person. "Okay well I have to go. Todd and I are already planning all the wedding arrangements! I'll talk to you guys later," Will said, planting a kiss on Grace's cheek. "Are we still meeting up for dinner?" she asked. "Definitely. See you later," he answered, as he walked out. "Aww isn't this so great?" Grace asked happily. "Wow, Will is getting married...it's unbelievable," Jack answered, as he went back to painting Karens nails. Grace smiled and then began drinking her coffee. She was so happy for her best friend...  
Later that night as Grace and Will were having dinner, far on the other side of town, Jack and Karen were sitting at the bar of a local gay nightclub. Karen rarely accompanied Jack to these sort of things but for some reason she wanted to come tonight. "So Kare, what do you think of this club?" Jack asked, twirling around. "Oh honey...I don't care," she answered, taking a sip of her newly made martini. Jack laid a hand on her shoulder and kissed her cheek. "Just act like your having fun," he said, as she smiled. "Anything for you honey," she replied, as he stopped twirling due to the fact that he saw a handsome young man looking at him. "Wow you see that man?" he asked, as she nodded. "If you'll excuse me..." he said, as he walked over to the man. "Hi, I'm hot, well you know that. My name is Jack," he introduced himself, as he giggled. "I'm Lenard," the man said shyly. "Nice to meet you," Jack replied, but then he sighed. "I'll be right back," he whispered, as he rushed over to the bathroom. He walked inside and immediately dabbed water onto his face. This whole thing wasn't working for him. The whole reason he came tonight was to get his mind off of Karen, but it wasn't possible, especially with her there with him. "God what is happening to me?" he asked out loud, as he wiped the water off his face with a paper towel. He knew he was in love with her, but just like Ryan said, Karen would never love him as more than a friend.  
Meanwhile, outside of the bathroom, Karen had just approached Lenard. "Hi," she greeted softly. "Hi," he greeted back, a little surprised that a woman was at a gay bar. "Look, I'll make you a deal. I give you this one hundred dollar bill if you get out of this club right now and forget about my friend Jack," she said, waving the bill in front of his face. "Wow...sure," he replied, as she placed the bill in his hand. "Thank you," she said, as she watched him leave. She smiled to herself but at the same time felt a little bad. Her jealousy was becoming worse and her love for him was becoming stronger. "God, what is happening to me?" she asked worriedly, as she rushed back over to the bar to order another drink. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen  
  
The next day, Grace walked into her office excitedly and all Karen could do was roll her eyes. "God why is everyone so chirpy?" she asked, flipping her hair out. "Will is getting married!" Grace exclaimed, as she set a binder on her desk. "Yeah, I heard. By the way, that shirt..."Karen said with a disapproving look on her face. Grace ignored the comment and flipped open the binder. "Will has decided to have me do his wedding but I had no doubts. I'm like the best designer ever," she said, but then gasped. "Oh no," she whispered as Karen looked up. "What honey? Have you finally noticed your shirt?" she asked, shaking her head. "No. I'm supposed to do Carter's house too," Grace answered, slapping her head. "You mean her second house," Karen corrected. "Whatever. What am I going to do?" Grace asked helpless. "It's fine, I can wait," a voice said coming into the room. "Hey Sis," Karen greeted, as she received a kiss on the cheek from Carter. "Are you sure it's okay?" Grace asked worriedly. "Yeah, I'm in no rush," Carter answered smiling. "See I told you, everyone is so chirpy," Karen said to Grace as she rolled her eyes. "Well you'll be chirpy once Jack visits you," Carter said. "What's that supposed to mean?" Karen asked, even though she knew it was true. "Nothing. Nothing at all," Carter answered, smiling to herself.  
  
:: Three Months Later ::  
  
"Do I look okay?" Karen asked, but then laughed. "Of course I look okay. I look fabulous!" she exclaimed, running a hand down her dress. Jack smiled a he watched her. "You look beautiful," he said, as Grace came into the room. "The wedding is about to start. You two need to be in there already!" she exclaimed. "Wow is Grace nervous about her wedding or what?" Karen asked. "It's Will's wedding," Jack corrected as she shrugged. "What's the difference?" she asked, as they walked into the building.  
After the ceremony was done, everyone moved into another room and sat at their respective tables. When it was time for the toasts Jack immediately jumped up. He grabbed the microphone and smiled widely at everyone. "Hello, I'm Jack McFarland. You might have seen my show, Just Jack or Jack two-thousand or Jack two-thousand and one, but anyway, I'm here to talk about my best friend, Will. What can I say about Will? Besides the fact that he's grumpy, balding and getting chunkier everyday, he's a good friend. Todd, you are very lucky to have him. Who wouldn't want a man like Will? I wish you both happiness and lots of love. Oh yeah and I'm fantastic!" he exclaimed, as he handed the microphone to Karen. She looked at Will and shook her head. "Oh Wilma...Today is a day I thought would never happen. I mean look at you, who would have ever thought you would get married?" she asked, laughing. She noticed all the blank stares and then brought her lips back to the microphone. "That it," she said, as she handed it to Grace. Will rolled his eyes at Karen's speech but then smiled when he saw his best friend. "Will...Today's a big day. Not only did you move out of our apartment, but you got married to this wonderful man sitting next to you. It's so great to see how happy you are. I can remember when you used to complain about your love life and how you never thought you would ever have a boyfriend. Now here you are, a husband," she said, as Jack giggled. "You mean a bride!" he exclaimed. "Shut up," Will hissed and then motioned Grace to continue. "It's going to be hard not to see you every morning and every night, but it's alright. I can tell you are happy and I myself am so happy for you both. I love you dearly and I wish you many happy years in the future," she said. She handed the microphone to Todd's mom and then kissed Will's cheek. "Congratulations," she whispered, then walked back to her seat.  
The next day, Grace sadly walked into her office and sat down. "Where ya been?" Karen asked her. "Well I was here this morning and of course, you weren't. Then I joined Carter for breakfast and we talked about her new house plans," Grace answered tiredly. "Maybe you should have stayed in bed," Karen said, as she grabbed her lipstick. "No, but I think you can get me some coffee," Grace replied smiling. "Oh honey...no," Karen said, shaking her head. Grace sighed and walked over to the coffee machine. "I wonder how Will's doing," she said. "It's his first day on his honeymoon. He's fine, don't worry about him," Karen replied. "Yeah I guess you're right. It's just really different without him greeting me in the morning and I didn't even get to say goodbye," Grace complained, as she poured herself a cup of coffee. Karen grabbed her purse and stood up. "Where are you going?" Grace asked, placing a hand on her hip. "Jackie and I are going shopping. I won't be back 'till...tomorrow," Karen answered, as she happily walked out the door. Grace sighed as she walked back over to her desk. "Why didn't she get the genes Carter got?" she asked to no one in particular, as she looked down at some papers.  
Twenty minutes later, Karen walked into Barneys and immediately saw Jack. She walked over to him and placed her hand on his rear. "I can recognize that cute tush from anywhere," she said, as he squealed. "Your naughty," he replied, as they both giggled. "So, have you found anything?" she asked, as he smiled. "As a matter of fact, I have," he answered. "Are you having it delivered?" she asked, as he shook his head. "No, after Ryan, I'm not going to have any more deliveries," he answered, as he grabbed her hand. "I left everything on the counter," he said, leading her to where it was. She cut in front of the people in line and handed the man her credit card. "Excuse me ma'am, there were people in front of you," he said, as she shrugged. "So, what's your point?" she asked. "You have to wait in the back of the line," he answered, as she laughed. "I don't think so honey. Ring my stuff up!" she demanded. "Excuse me, you are acting very rude," the woman behind her said. Karen turned around and made a face. "Who are you?" she asked. "Well I'm..." the woman started, but got cut off my Karen. "Exactly, no one," she said, as she turned back around to look at the man. "Ring it up slow poke," she said, as the man sighed. "Fine, but I just want you to know I'm only doing this so there wont be a big problem," he replied. Karen turned to Jack and then smiled when he wrapped his arm around her. "Wow Kare, you're so bossy. I love it!" he exclaimed, kissing her neck and then her cheek. *I love you* she thought in her head, but all she did was simply smile at him. 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty  
  
Grace walked into Carter's office with her sketches and set them down on the desk. "I think it looks great," Carter said. "But you haven't even looked at them," Grace replied, a little confused. "I know, but I have no doubt that it looks great," Carter explained, as she smiled. "Well...okay. When do I start?" Grace asked anxiously. "Whenever you want. Which of course means tomorrow," Carter answered, as the office door opened. "Hey kids," Karen greeted, as she sat down. "Hi," Grace and Carter greeted back in unison. "What are you two doing?" Karen asked, peering at the sketches. "My other house," Carter answered. "Fun," Karen said unenthusiastically. "Well I'll see you two later. I'm supposed to get a call from Will and I can't miss it!" Grace exclaimed, grabbing the sketches. She opened the door and then left. "So how was the wedding?" Carter asked, as Karen sighed. "It was okay. I kinda got bored," she answered. "But Jack was there, how did you get bored?" Carter asked, raising an eyebrow. "I don't know. I just miss having a significant other, you know?" Karen asked back, resting her head on her hand. "Aww, you'll find someone," Carter answered, laying a hand on her sisters. "I hope your right," Karen said. "I am right and I bet you anything the man you are destined to be with is right in front of your eyes and you don't know it," Carter replied smiling.  
Meanwhile, Jack was in his apartment pacing back and forth on the carpet. "Should I tell her, or should I not?" he repeatedly asked himself, as he slapped his forehead. "Muchacho, que estas haciendo?" Rosario asked, as he stopped. "Sorry Rosie, I don't speak your lingo. What did you just say?" he asked back, a little confused. "I asked you what you were doing," she answered. "Nothing," he said quickly as she smiled. "You are in love with Miss Karen," Rosario simply replied, as he gasped. "How did you know that?" he asked, poking a finger at her. "Relax, I'm not going to tell," she answered, as he gave her a stern look. "You better not Rosie!" he exclaimed. "I won't, but you should," she said, as he nodded. "I know, but I just don't know how," he replied sadly.  
  
:: El Fernaio Restaurant ::  
  
Two months later, Carter, Jack, Karen and Grace were all sitting in a restaurant eating dinner. Grace had finished Carter's house and that was the talk of the night. "It looks great," Carter commented, as she took a sip of her wine. "Really? Jackie and I will have to check it out," Karen said, as she nudged her friend in the shoulder. He smiled and then nodded. "I definitely want to see it," he said. "Aww you guys, thanks," Grace said, as she blushed. "No problem," Carter replied, as she took out a small box. "What's that?" Karen immediately asked, eyeing what was in her sister's hand. "Well part of the reason why I got that house redecorated was because I want to give it away. I was going to wait for your birthday next Saturday, but I decided not to. This is my birthday present to you," Carter answered, handing the box to Karen. "Let me open it!" Jack exclaimed, jumping up and down in his chair. "Here, we can open it together," Karen said, as they both started untying the ribbon on it. They opened the box and her mouth dropped. "Is this what I think it is?" she asked, holding up the small silver key. "Yep. I figured Jack would probably want some privacy in his apartment and that you missed your penthouse, so I'm giving you the house," Carter answered, as if it were nothing. "Wow, I wish it was my birthday," Grace said, a little jealous. "Thank you!" Karen squealed, as she got out of her chair and gave Carter a hug. "Let's go see the house!" Jack exclaimed, as he got up as well. Karen grabbed his hand and the two ran out of the restaurant. "I don't even think they knows where it is," Carter said, as she and Grace started laughing. Suddenly as if on cue, Karen and Jack ran back into the restaurant. "Where is it?" she asked breathless from running. "Let me get the check and we'll be out of here," Carter answered, as she motioned the waiter over to the table.  
When they arrived at the house, Carter turned on the lights and awaited Karen's response. "You've got great taste," she finally said, as Grace smiled. "Thank you," she replied. "I was talking to Carter," Karen said, rolling her eyes. "Oh," Grace replied frowning, as Jack ran a finger on the wall. "It's all neat and clean. I wish I lived here," he said, making a sad face. "Well poodle, why don't you move in with me?" Karen asked, as his face lit up. "Really?" he asked back, as they both started clapping. "Yeah honey," she answered, as she gave him a quick kiss. "God, admit it already!" Carter exclaimed, not really meaning to say it out loud. Everyone was quiet as they looked at her with confused looks on their faces. "Admit that...um, well, uh, admit that you two are cool?" she asked, knowing her cover up was completely stupid. "Right, well whatever," Karen answered, as she then looked back at Jack and they both started clapping again. 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One  
  
The next day, Jack and Karen were already packing to move to the new house. "You know, I'm kinda happy to be leaving here," he said, as he taped the top of one of the boxes. "I would to. It would suck to live next to Grace," Karen replied, making a disgusted face. "It does suck and it was worse when Will was here. I had to see him every morning with his flab hanging everywhere," Jack said, as he gagged. "Aww honey, it's alright. No more Wilma," she replied, caressing his hair. He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Thanks for this Kare. It means a lot to me for you to let me move in with you," he said, as she smiled back at him. "Well you let me move in here. I'm just returning the favor," she replied, as Rosario walked through the door. "The movers are here," she informed them, as two men came in behind her.  
When they got to the house, Carter was already in the kitchen, making herself a drink. "What time did you get here?" Karen asked when she saw her sister. "Oh, I don't remember," Carter answered, as she opened the refrigerator to put the jar of olives back in it. Karen immediately noticed all the alcoholic beverages stuffed inside it. "Aww sis, did you put all that in there?" she asked, as she smiled. "Yeah, comes with the house," Carter answered, chuckling. "Hey ladies," Jack said, as he came into the kitchen with two boxes in his arms. He set them down on the dining table and let out a breath. "Those were heavy," he said, wiping away some sweat on his forehead. "Aww I'm sorry honey," Karen replied, wrapping an arm around his neck. "It's alright," he said, as Carter handed him a bottle of water. "Hey hey! What is that doing in here?" Karen asked, pointing to the bottle. "No non-alcoholic beverages allowed!" she exclaimed, crossing her arms. "My bad," Carter said, holding her hands up in defense. "Where should we put these?" one of the movers asked, coming into the kitchen with three boxes. "Oh, those are the ones that go upstairs. I'll show you," Jack answered, as he walked toward them. They walked out of the kitchen and Carter immediately closed the door. Karen noticed the serious look on her face and she swallowed hard. "What's going on?" she asked, a little frightened. "Relax, I'm not going to hit you," Carter answered. "What's going on? What's happening? What's with the serious look on your face?" Karen asked. "I need to talk to you about Jack," Carter answered, grabbing her drink. "What about him?" Karen asked curiously, as she herself walked to the refrigerator and started making a drink. "I see the looks you give him, Karen," Carter answered smiling. "What looks? I give him normal looks," Karen said, as Carter shook her head. "No, you know what I'm talking about. Those loving looks and those sexual looks. I swear sometimes I think you're just going to take him down to the floor," she replied, laughing at the thought. "He'll never love me in that way, will he?" Karen asked, a little disheartened. "So I am right about those looks?" Carter asked back, as Karen nodded. "Yeah and it's gotten worse lately. He's all I ever think about. That's one of the reasons why I asked him to move in with me. I can't stand not being with him," she answered sighing. "Aww this is so cute," Carter said, holding a hand up to her heart. "No, it isn't. It's stupid just like me. How can I think Jack will love me when he is gay?" Karen asked, as the door swung open. "I'm back!" Jack exclaimed, dancing. Karen looked at Carter and sighed. "What did I tell ya?" she asked, as she then turned her attention back to her best friend.  
  
:: Carter and Associates ::  
  
It was a beautiful Friday afternoon and just when Carter thought she would get peace and quiet while singing some papers, Jack came rushing through the door. "I have to talk to you!" he exclaimed, his hands shaking. "What's wrong?" she asked worriedly. "I'm in love with Karen," he answered, as she burst into laughter. "Well I already knew that," she said nonchalantly. "You did?" he asked, as she nodded. "Of course. It's so obvious," she answered. "Do you think Karen knows?" he asked, sitting down. "Nah, I don't think she does," Carter answered, shaking her head. "I want to tell her, but I need to know when and that's why I'm here," he said. "You want me to help you?" she asked, as he nodded rapidly. "Please. I'll love you forever if you do," he answered, as she let out a soft giggle. "Well, why don't you tell her tomorrow? After all, it is her birthday," she suggested. "That could work, but where would I take her? You know I don't have the money for something special," he said, looking at the floor ashamed. She smiled and took out her checkbook. "Take this to the bank, get it cashed and take her wherever you want. Buy her whatever presents, I don't care," Carter said, as she began writing on one of the checks. He looked up at her in disbelief. "You're really going to give me the money?" he asked, as she scoffed. "Oh Jack. You can ask me for money whenever you want. I'm wealthy remember?" she asked proudly, as she handed him the check. He looked down at in and then back up at her, a shocked expression on his face. "Twenty-five thousand dollars?" he asked, his jaw dropping to the floor. "Believe me, that'll be enough," she answered, as he nodded. "Well I know that. This is more than enough. I'm just worried, you know? I want everything to be perfect," he said, as she reached out and placed her hand on his cheek. "Jack...You just looking at her makes her happy," she said, as he gave out a half-smile. "Thanks," he replied, kissing her cheek. "Now get out of here. I have work to do," she said, as he got up. "I love you!" he repeated, as he ran out the door. She smiled to herself and then turned back to signing papers.  
Meanwhile, Grace was sitting at her desk while Karen was sitting at her own, filing her nails. "I've got no clients. Is this a sign that I'm not a good designer?" the red-haired woman asked. "Honey...you're a great designer!" Karen exclaimed enthusiastically. "Wow Karen. I think that's the first compliment you've ever given me," Grace said, as Karen rolled her eyes. "Don't let it get to your head honey," she replied. "So how is it living with Jack?" Grace asked, changing the subject. "I lived with him before...It's no different," Karen answered, blowing on her nails. "Well I know, but is it weird. Does Jack bring home guys every night?" Grace asked. "God woman, why are you asking me these questions?" Karen asked back. "I was just curious," Grace answered, as Karen shrugged. "Well as a matter of fact, he doesn't bring home guys. It's only been three days anyway. Maybe he'll start bringing them later," she said, pulling out a magazine. "Did he take the animal print room? I made that room if you ever had a little kid over, so obviously Jack belongs in it," Grace said, laughing at her comment. "I'll tell you what. One day, you come over and I'll show you where I sleep, where Jack sleeps and where we placed all of our belongings, okay?" Karen asked, anxious to end the conversation. "Fine," Grace answered, as the phone rang. "A client!" she exclaimed happily, grabbing the ringing phone. 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two  
  
That night, Jack sat in his room nervously. He had cashed the check and now all he had to do was figure out what restaurant he'd take her to. He wanted something impressive, something that would make him look good. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. He's going to tell her he loves her, but what if she rejects him? He wouldn't know how to handle it. He laid on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. "Oh no," he whispered suddenly, his eyes widening. He grabbed the phone and quickly dialed Grace's number.  
An hour later, he ran into her apartment and sighed a breath of relief when he saw Will sitting on the couch. "Grace told me you'd be here," he said, biting his nails nervously. "Yeah, Todd had to come in for some convention, but once it's over with we are going back to Hawaii to resume our honeymoon," Will replied, grinning widely. "I need to ask you a very important question," Jack said seriously. "Yes Jack, Todd is fantastic in bed," Will replied, rolling his eyes. "No, that's not my question! I need to know how to have sex with a woman," Jack said, as Will raised his eyebrows. "Excuse me?" he asked, unsure of whether he had heard clearly or not. "I know it's a weird question, but I desperately need to know," Jack answered, fidgeting with his hands. "Why are you asking me?" Will asked confused. "Well, you've done it before," Jack answered. "Yeah, but I was drunk and I don't even remember it," Will said, as he got up and grabbed a bottle of water. He tossed one to Jack and opened one for himself. "Why do you want to know anyway?" he asked curiously, taking a sip of his water. "I'm in love with Karen," Jack answered and winced when Will spit all his water out. "What!" he exclaimed in disbelief. "I'm in love with Karen," Jack repeated. "Yeah I heard you. I just can't believe what I'm hearing. Jack, you're gay!" Will exclaimed. "I know that, but I also know I'm in love with her. I don't know how it happened. It's just every time I see her or hear her or think about her, my heart is content. This isn't a feeling I've ever felt before with any guy. Just Karen," Jack said truthfully. "Oh my God, I can't believe this. How can you love Karen? She's so...ugh," Will replied, making a disgusted face. "She's beautiful," Jack corrected, as the apartment door opened. "Grace, how do you have sex with a woman? Jack wants to know," Will said. "Why?" she asked, shutting the door. "He's in love with Karen," Will answered, as her mouth dropped open. "God Will, why don't you tell the whole word?" Jack asked, a little embarrassed. "How sweet," Grace said happily. "Thanks," Jack replied, as Grace joined Will in the kitchen. "I'll teach you everything you need to know," she said, opening the refrigerator. She pulled out a banana and half a bagel. "Welcome to sex education," she said, as Jack looked on with a frightened face.  
The next morning, Karen woke up to the sound of Jack's cheery voice. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Karen, happy birthday to you," he sang, as he jumped on her bed. "Thank you," she whispered groggily. "Carter and Grace called. Even Will called to wish you a happy birthday," he said, as she smiled. "That's sweet," she replied, as he placed a small box on her stomach. "What's that?" she asked. "Open it," he answered excitedly. She grabbed the box and opened it slowly. "Wow," she whispered when she saw the necklace. It was simple, but elegant. It had a small white pearl dangling from a silver chain. "I know it's not anything spectacular like you are accustomed to getting, but I thought you might like it," he said, as she smiled. "It's just right," she replied, kissing his cheek.  
Later that night, both Jack and Karen were getting ready for dinner. Jack had found a place to take her and all he could do was hope she would like it. He walked out of his room and knocked on her door. "Are you ready?" he asked. "Yeah, just let me get my purse," she answered from inside the room. "No, don't. I'm paying tonight," he said, as she opened the door. "Are you sure?" she asked, as he gasped when he saw her. "Yeah," he managed to stutter out. She looked so incredible. She was wearing one of her many suits, but this one was red and it had a little bow tied around her waist. Her earrings were pearls which matched exactly with the necklace and her makeup was done perfectly. His eyes immediately darted down to her lips which had a dark shade of red that matched the color of her tongue. "Ready to go?" she asked, snapping him out of his trance. "Yeah," he answered simply, as they started walking toward the front door. When they got outside, driver was awaiting them. "What's driver doing here? Doesn't he work for Stan?" she asked Jack. He smiled as he shook his head. "Nope, he contacted Carter and expressed his wish to work for you," he answered, as they got in the limo. "Aww that sister of mine. She's a sweetie," Karen said, as Jack nodded. "You 'aint kidding," he replied, as the limo began moving.  
When they arrived at their destination, they got out of the car and Karen immediately groaned. "Jackie, what is this?" she asked, pointing to the restaurant in front of her. "Look Kare, you need to have some fun, which is why I brought you here," he answered. "I'm not going in there," she protested, as he grabbed her arm. "Yes you are," he said, as he literally dragged her inside. When they walked in, Jack smiled. He knew Carter had told him to take her to a fancy restaurant, but he thought this would be something better for a birthday. Which is why he brought her to a fifties diner. "God poodle, what is this?" she asked, as she looked around the place. "It's a diner. We'll have fun, don't worry," he answered, as the maitre d' led them to a table.  
An hour into dinner, Karen was actually lightening up. Their waiter, Ricky, who happened to be gay, had kept them laughing the whole time. "So Kare, what do you think?" Jack asked, taking a cherry from his Shirley Temple and plopping it in his mouth. "It's okay," she answered, as she shrugged. "I'm back!" Ricky exclaimed, his hands full of red straws. "It's a tradition here at the Corvette Diner, that any birthday girl gets a present from us. This is our present," he said, holding up the straws. "Wow, a straw," Karen replied unenthusiastically and before she knew it, Ricky had pulled out her chair with her in it, away from the table. Jack giggled at Karen's frightened expression. "Since I am so fabulous at hair designing, I will be doing yours this evening," he said, as he gently began brushing her hair with his fingers. "Hey, don't touch my hair!" she exclaimed. "Karen, come on! Let him!" Jack exclaimed pleadingly. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine," she said, as Ricky smiled. He took one of the straws and wrapped some strands of hair around it. "Oh my God," she muttered, as he continued putting the straws in her hair. When he was all done, Jack couldn't help but laugh. "You look so funny," he said, as she pulled her chair back up the table. "You told me to let him do it," she replied, taking a sip of her martini. "Don't worry, it looks fine," he said. "I'm sure it does. I have one hundred straws sticking out of my head," she replied sarcastically, as they both started laughing. Suddenly the song, "Jump, Jive and Wail," came on. "I love this song! Let's dance!" he exclaimed, grabbing her hand. "No way," she said, as he pouted. "Oh come on!" he exclaimed, as she sighed. "How can I say no to that look?" she asked, as he jumped up and down. "Yay!" he squealed, as she got out of her chair and he led her to the dance floor. 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three  
  
They arrived home at eleven thirty and both were exhausted. "I don't think I've ever danced that much in my life," Karen said, walking into her room, Jack right behind her. "Well how could you with Stan? Your arms weren't even able to wrap around him," Jack replied, as they both started giggling. "Stan makes me so mad, but at least I'm over him," she said, laying on the bed. Jack crawled on top of her and rested his head on her stomach. "He wasn't good enough for you," he replied, as he toyed with the bow around her waist. "Well then who is good for me, poodle?" she asked. "I don't know," he answered, although he wanted to yell out his own name. He wanted to tell her he loved her, but he was scared. He didn't want to be rejected. "I think I'm going to go back to my room. I'm tired," he said, as he got off of her. "Okay but before you do, can you take off this necklace. I don't want it to get ruined at all when I sleep," she replied, getting off the bed. He nodded and brought his hands up to the back of her neck. He undid the necklace and when his hand brushed against her soft skin, it sent shivers down his spine. He let go of the necklace on accident and swallowed hard when it dropped down into her shirt. "Sorry, let me get that for you," he said, as he slowly stuck his hands into her shirt. She giggled when she felt his hands roaming around. "You dropped it on purpose," she said teasingly, as he blushed. He finally got it out and placed it in the box he had given it to her in. "Goodnight," he said, as he walked to the door. She grabbed his arm, stopping him from leaving. "Don't go," she pleaded, as he looked at her curiously. "Do you want something?" he asked, as she cocked her head to the side. "One more dance before the night is over," she answered, extending out her arms. He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her. "You come up with some of the craziest ideas," he said, as they started swaying to their imaginary music. "No I don't. You are the one who comes up with crazy ideas. The whole diner thing was crazy, but I loved it. Thank you," she replied, as he dipped her. "No problem," he said smiling. They danced for a little while longer until once again their faces were barely inches apart. "Jack," she whispered softly, gazing into his blue eyes. "Yes?" he asked, swallowing hard. "At the diner, we never were able to accomplish a certain something that was going to happen," she answered. "And what was that?" he asked, as she brought her hands up to his face. "This," she answered simply, as she brought her lips to his. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, playfully rubbing it against his. He tightened his grip on her, deepening the kiss. He could literally feel his heart jumping with joy. They broke off and she couldn't help but giggle when she saw she had left lipstick on his lips. She wiped it off with her thumb and kissed him again. "Jack, I'm in love with you," she whispered, surprised at herself for being able to tell him. He intertwined his fingers with her fingers and pressed his forehead up against hers. "I'm in love with you too," he whispered back, as a tear strolled down her cheek. He freed one of his hands and traveled it down to the small bow on her waist. Soon, he found his mouth back on hers as he untied the bow. He backed her up against the bed and watched as she fell back on it. She didn't even have to ask him if he was sure of what he was doing. She could see the love flowing through his eyes.  
The next morning, Jack and Karen found themselves naked, wrapped in the bed sheets. Her arm was draped over his chest, while his face was nuzzled into her neck. She blew out a long and happy breath. "Morning Poodle," she whispered, as she caressed his hair. He brought his face out of her neck and kissed her. God, he felt as if he could kiss her forever. They broke off and he gently brought his hand to her face, pushing a strand of hair away. "You're so beautiful. God, it's incredible how beautiful you are," he said, as she smiled. "Thanks," she replied, laying her head on his chest. "Are you happy?" he asked. "Let me put it to you this way. I've never been happier," she answered, as she laid small kisses on his chest. "Neither have I," he said truthfully, as she closed her eyes. "I love you Jack and I never want you to leave me," she said. "That's something you never have to worry about," he replied, as he closed his eyes as well. "I love you," he said, right before they both drifted off to sleep.  
Meanwhile, Carter had just joined Will and Grace for breakfast at a small café and they immediately began talking about their two friends. "It was so funny when Grace was explaining it to him," Will said, laughing at the memory. "I wonder how everything went," Grace replied, as the waiter brought the three of them coffee. "Well I'm sure if something had gone wrong, they would have called one of us," Carter said reassuringly, as she took a travel sized bottle of rum out of her purse. She poured it in her coffee and made a face when she noticed Will and Grace staring at her. "What? Plain coffee is boring," she said, as she shrugged. "Karen does that too. In fact, you two do a lot of the same things," Grace said. "Well we are sister after all," Carter replied cheerily. She drank her coffee and groaned when her cell phone rang. She picked it up and when she was done talking, got out of the chair and looked at them with an apologetic look on her face. "I have to go, it's business," she said, as she set down some bills on the table. "Talk to you two later," she said, walking quickly out the door. "Now that's the only thing they don't have in common. You'll never hear Karen even mention the word work," Grace said, as she and Will simply laughed. 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four  
  
When Jack woke up, he was a little surprised to see that Karen was not laying there with him. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and patted the space next to him just to make sure he was actually seeing right. "I'm over here," Karen said, coming through the door with a cup of coffee. "When did you get up?" he asked, as she got on the bed. "An hour ago," she answered, slipping her feet underneath the covers. "Sorry," he whispered. She smiled and kissed him softly. "It's fine. I enjoyed watching you sleep," she said, as she handed him the cup. He took a sip and then winced. "What?" she asked, as he handed it back to her. "I forgot your choice of coffee is different from everyone elses," he answered, referring to the fact that it had vodka in it. She set it down on the table beside the bed and smiled when he crawled on top of her. "What's with the robe?" he asked. "I was cold, but now I'm not. I can take it off," she answered, as he grinned devilishly. "I can do that for you," he said, as she giggled and soon, the robe was laying on the floor.  
When the day reached night, Jack and Karen were in the limo headed for Carter's house. She had invited them for dinner and of course, they accepted. They pulled up in front of the home and happily stepped out. They walked to the door and before Karen rang the doorbell, she gave Jack a quick kiss. "Are we going to tell Carter?" she asked, flattening out a wrinkle on his shirt. "I'm sure she already knows," he answered, chuckling lightly. Karen smiled and rang the doorbell. Carter opened it and kissed both of them on the cheek. "How was your birthday?" she asked, as they made their way into the dining room. "I've never had a better one," Karen answered, winking at Jack. They sat down and soon were served their first entree. "I knew you two would get together eventually," Carter said, grinning widely. "I told you she knew," Jack replied, laughing. "I know everything," she said, as he got up. "Excuse me for a second. I need to use the ladies room," he said, as he walked out of the dining room. "That doesn't bother you?" Carter asked, as Karen looked at her confused. "What doesn't?" she asked back. "Him saying ladies room," Carter answered, as Karen took a huge sip of her wine. "He's always said that. He's gay," she said, as Carter raised a brow. "Yet you two slept together?" she asked. "Let's drop the subject," Karen answered quickly.  
Meanwhile, Jack was roaming around the long hallway looking for the bathroom. He saw one door and as he placed his hand on the knob, he was quickly stopped by one of the maids. "Don't go in there!" she exclaimed, startling him. "Sorry, I thought this was the bathroom," he said apologetically. "No, the bathroom is over there," she replied, pointing to a room two doors down. "Oh okay. Thanks," he said, as he started walking toward the it. He walked in and then quickly peered his head out the door and watched as the maid walked into the other room. "I wonder what's in there," he whispered to himself.  
When the dinner was done, Jack and Karen arrived home and he immediately ran into his own room. "Jackie, what's wrong?" she asked, walking in. "Nothing, I just want to check some stuff out," he answered, hurriedly typing on his computer. "You have a computer?" she asked surprised. He looked at her and smiled. "Yes," he answered simply, then turned back to the screen. She saw the determined look on his face and cocked her head to the side. "What's going on?" she asked, walking up behind him. "When I was walking to the bathroom this maid stopped me before I walked into this one room. For some reason I have a feeling that Carter is keeping something from everyone," he answered, as she chuckled. "She likes keeping stuff from people, now doesn't she?" Karen asked. "Here!" he exclaimed, pointing to the screen. They both leaned in and read the headline that said, Billionaire Kingston Gin Makes History. "Who's Kingston Gin?" Karen asked, as Jack scrolled down for more articles. "Look at this one," he said, as they started reading. "Kingston Gin Shot Twice, Not Sure If He Will Live." "Is this who I think it is?" Karen asked, as Jack nodded. "Yep and this confirms it," he answered, pointing to the screen. "Kingston Gin's Wife, Carter, Brings Him Home Against Doctors Orders." Karen held her hand up to her mouth in shock. "Oh my God, I need to go talk to her," she said frantically, as Jack grabbed her arm. "Want me to go with you?" he asked, as she shook her head. "No. This is something I need to do on my own," she answered, as he gave out a half-smile. "I'll be here when you get home," he said, as she leaned down and kissed him.  
Karen hurriedly walked up to the house she had just been to. She rang the doorbell and ran inside when the maid opened the door. "Where's Carter?" she asked. "Miss Gin is not home right now," the maid answered, as Karen shook her head. "I'm not falling for that. She's here and I know it. Kingston isn't a secret to me anymore," she said, as the maid gasped. "You know about Mr. Gin?" she asked, shocked. "Yes. Where is his room located?" Karen asked back, as the maid pointed to the stairs. "Go up the steps and turn left. It's the room right next to Miss Carter's," she answered, as Karen smiled thankfully and ran up the stairs. She got to the room and slowly opened the door. There sat Carter in a chair, holding a man's hand. Karen could tell she was crying and it pained her to see that. She knew just by seeing the man, that he was in a coma. 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five  
  
Karen could only stare at what was in front of her. It was so heartbreaking to watch her sister sit there and cry. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, as Carter's head shot up. She let go of her husband's hand and quickly got out of the chair. "What are you doing here? Who let you in here?" she asked, panicking. "Relax," Karen answered calmly. "Relax? Who the hell let you in here? You don't have a right to be in here!" Carter exclaimed, grabbing her sisters arm and taking her out of the room. "What's the problem?" Karen asked, confused. "What do you think you are doing?" Carter asked back, anger flowing through her. "I know about Kingston. I know that he got shot," Karen answered. "So you think you are something special?" Carter asked. "No, why are you acting like this? I came here to help you," Karen answered, as Carter scoffed. "Help me? Help me like the doctors said they would. How can you help me? Are you going to make my husband come out of the coma he's in?" she asked, as Karen looked down at the floor. "No, but I thought I could be someone you could talk to," she answered, as Carter got a hold of her arm again. "Get out of my house," she hissed, dragging Karen down the staircase. "Don't shut me out, Carter," she said, tears flowing down her face. "I said get out!" Carter exclaimed, opening the door. "Don't shut me out," Karen repeated, but soon got pushed outside and the door slammed in her face.  
Thirty minutes later, she arrived at her own house and ran into Jack's arms. "What happened?" he asked worriedly, when he noticed her tear stained face. "She yelled at me and she pushed me out the door. She's shutting me out!" Karen exclaimed, as fresh tears started streaming down her face. "Don't cry. It's going to be alright," he said, as she broke away from him. "You always say that, but how do you know?" she asked, as he sighed. "Just be positive," he answered, as she rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the advice," she said sarcastically, walking out of his room. He followed close behind her as she walked to her own bedroom. "Don't be mad at me. I didn't do anything," he said, as he watched her stomp into the closet. "I want to be alone," she replied, yanking her pajamas out of a drawer. "Karen, please," he said. "No Jack...Respect my wishes and leave me alone," she replied, motioning him out the door. He sighed as he shook his head. "Just because she wants to shut you out, does not mean you have to do the same to me," he said, as he obeyed her wishes and left the room.  
The next morning, Jack laid in bed fully awake. He hadn't slept all night because all he could think about was Karen. One minute they were happy and making love and the next, she was asking him to leave her alone. "Something is wrong with that picture," he whispered to himself, as he leaned his head against the headboard. He closed his eyes and tried to picture happy thoughts, but still his mind always went back to Karen. He felt awful about their little argument or whatever it was. As he slowly started drifting off to sleep, he felt something touch his thigh. He opened his eyes and noticed it was Karen's hand. "Hey Poodle," she whispered, a little frightened that the hard stare he had on his face remained. "I thought you wanted to be left alone," he said, as she shook her head. "I couldn't sleep all of last night. Not only because of Carter, but because of the way I treated you. I'm sorry," she replied sincerely. "Come here," he whispered, extending out his arms. She smiled and hugged him tightly. "I love you Jack," she said, as he gently ran his hand through her hair. "I love you too," he replied. They broke off from their hug and the next thing they knew, they were making love.  
  
:: Grace Adler Designs ::  
  
"You know, I didn't expect her to be here, but I get bored sometimes," Grace complained to her best friend. "Get a new assistant," Will suggested, as she hit his arm. "Stop that. Why do you always say that?" she asked. "Because it is true. You need someone who will help you," he answered, as she shrugged. "Well pal, bad news. I'm not firing her," she said, shaking her head. He rolled his eyes and looked at his watch. "Oh no, it's almost time for me to meet Todd at the airport. We are catching the ten thirty flight," he explained. "Sounds fun, want to take me?" she asked, smiling innocently. "Aww Gracie...No," he answered, as she pouted. "You're no fun," she said, as he kissed her cheek. "I'll talk to you later," he said, as she kissed him back. "See you in a week," she replied, waving to him as he walked out.  
  
:: Carter and Associates ::  
  
Carter had just arrived at her office with possibly the word hangover ever. She could have stayed at home, but had opted not to and now, she was regretting it. She grabbed her phone and ordered the secretary to get her a coffee. One minute later, the secretary came in with the cup and set it down on the desk. "Thanks," she whispered, taking a sip of it. This was the first time in her life that she had drank straight coffee. "Woah," she whispered and then blew out an annoyed breath when Grace came into the office. "Hey," she said happily, as Carter covered her ears. "Don't yell," she pleaded. "I didn't," Grace said, as she sat down. "Yes, you did," Carter replied, as Grace shook her head. "No, I didn't," she protested. "Fine," Carter said, not wanting to continue with the same thing. "What's up?" Grace asked, crossing her legs. "Is that why you came? To ask me what's up?" Carter asked back, irritated. "Well yeah. We are friends after all," Grace answered smiling. Carter laughed at the comment. "No we aren't. You just happen to be a friend of my ungrateful sister," she said, as Grace frowned. "What?" she asked. "Look, I don't have time for your annoying comments and stories, so if you don't mind, I've got work to do. You know where the door is," Carter answered, pointing to it. Grace stood up extremely hurt. "I don't know what to say," she said, as Carter rolled her eyes. "Don't speak, just leave!" she exclaimed, raking a hand through her hair. "Umm, I'm...I'm sorry," Grace said, her voice filled with confusion. She left the room, leaving Carter unhappily sipping on her coffee. "Oh screw it," she said, as she grabbed a bottle of vodka and poured it into the cup.  
Meanwhile, Jack was laying in bed with Karen hearing her talk about her discussion with Carter. "I think she was upset because I saw him there or because I just walked in without knocking. I don't really know though," she said softly, as he sighed. "Well if you want, we can go talk to her later. Try to sort everything out," he replied, as she smiled. "I'd like that, very much," she said. "Good, then we'll do that," he replied, as she gave him a kiss. 


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six  
  
Late that afternoon, Jack and Karen arrived at Carter's building and immediately walked into the elevator. They pressed 38 and waited. "What do I say?" Karen asked, fidgeting with her blouse. "Just tell her you're sorry or something," Jack answered, grabbing her shaking hands. "Calm down," he said, as she nodded. "Okay, I'm just nervous that she'll stay mad at me. I don't want her to stay mad," Karen replied, as the door opened. "Here we are," he said, as they walked out. Instead of stopping at the secretary's desk, they walked right up to the office door and knocked softly. When there was no answer, Karen sighed. "She's not here," she said. "Don't jump to conclusions. Let's check and see," he replied, placing his hand on the knob. He opened the door and they both walked in. "I told you she isn't here," Karen said, throwing her hands up. "She has to be here. When she leaves for home, she locks the door. The door isn't locked," Jack replied, as she smiled. "Look at you. My smart little boy," she said, bringing her hands up to his face and kissing him softly. "If you want, we can go visit her later at her house," he replied, as she blew out a breath. "Don't waste your time," a voice said from the door. They turned to see Carter standing there with an unhappy look on her face. "Thank God you're here," Karen said, as Carter rolled her eyes. "I'm not in the mood to talk," she replied, as she made her way over to her desk. "Why is it that every time an important subject comes up, you don't want to talk?" Karen asked angrily. Jack squeezed her arm letting her know she was getting too heated up. "Sorry," she whispered to him. She turned back to Carter and sighed. "I'm sorry for barging into the room last night," she said, waiting for a response from her sister. "I have nothing to say to you," Carter replied, looking down at some papers on her desk. Karen shook her head and looked at Jack. "Lets go," he said, not wanting her to fuel an argument. He grabbed her hand and the two of them left without saying another word.  
  
:: One Week Later ::  
  
Grace and Karen sat in silence, neither one of them knowing that they both were in a fight with Carter. Finally after about another five minutes, Karen decided to break the silence. "I'm bored. I'll see you later," she said, getting up. "Okay," Grace replied, too lazy to stop her. Karen swung her purse over her shoulder and stopped abruptly when she saw Carter standing in the doorway. "I'm not here to see you so you can be on your merry way," she said, moving aside. "I think I'll stay now," Karen decided, as she sat back down in her seat. She crossed her arms cockily and waited for Carter's reaction. "Grace," she greeted, looking at the red head. "Carter...Hi," Grace said, running a hand through her hair nervously. "I think you know why I'm here," Carter replied, as Grace shook her head. "I don't actually," she lied, as Karen just stared at them in confusion. "Well I'm here to apologize for my words the other day. I was upset at a certain someone and I took it out on you," Carter said, as Grace smiled. "It's fine, honestly, but I am happy you came," she replied, giving Carter a hug. Karen rolled her eyes, feeling a little jealous. It wasn't fair that Carter and Grace made up. "What about me?" she asked. "What about you?" Carter asked back. "Honey, what's this? What's happening? What's going on here? Why are you acting like you don't know?" Karen asked. "I have nothing to say to you, why can't you get that?" Carter asked, walking to the door. She waved goodbye to Grace and then left. Karen scoffed as she stood up. "Wow, why are you two fighting?" she asked curiously. "It's nothing," Karen answered, as Grace ran over to her. "Come on tell me," she said excitedly. Karen sighed as she looked up at the ceiling. "I found out Carter has a husband that's in a coma," she replied, as Grace's eyes widened. "Carter has a husband that's in a coma?" she asked. "Honey I just said that. Let me finish," Karen answered, rolling her eyes. "Anyhoo, Jack and I were looking up stuff about Carter and we noticed it was mentioning a man named, Kingston Gin. We found out he's her husband and apparently, he got shot and he's in a coma. Carter is mad at me because I found her sitting there with him," she said. "That's so weird, but sad too," Grace replied. "I don't want her to be mad at me. Your lucky, she made up with you," Karen said, walking to the mini bar. "Well, talk to her," Grace replied, as Karen burst into laugher. "Oh honey, don't you think I've tried that already. I might not know how to do machinery, but I do have a brain," she said, pulling out a bottle of vodka. Grace sighed and set a supportive hand down on her friend's shoulder. "Everything will work out," she replied, rubbing her hands down Karen's arm. "Honey, you're not my type," she said, picking Grace's hand off her arm. "Oh and I thought I was," Grace replied sarcastically, as she pulled out a Kit Kat from the fridge. "Look I'm going to go. I'll see you later," Karen said, grabbing her purse. She took one big sip of her vodka and left the office.  
Jack opened the door to his home and smiled when he saw Will standing there. "Hello," he greeted, motioning his best friend inside. Will stepped in and nodded. "Looks good," he said, referring to the house. "I know, doesn't it?" Jack asked, flipping his imaginary hair. "I came to tell you some big news!" Will suddenly exclaimed. "Who ever said I wanted to listen?" Jack asked, as Will smiled. "I don't care if you want to listen or not Jackie boy. I'm going to tell you anyway," he answered. "Tell me, but I doubt your news will make me faint or get me excited," Jack said, rolling his eyes. "Todd and I are going to adopt a child!" Will exclaimed, waiting for a response. Jack's mouth fell open but no words came out. "Oh my...Cher," he finally whispered, and then he fell right to the ground. 


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven  
  
"Jack, wake up," Will said, shaking the younger man. "Come on Jack," he pleaded, as the door opened. Karen walked in and screamed when she saw Will hovered over Jack. "What's wrong with my poodle?" she asked worriedly. "He's alright. He just fainted," Will answered. "Get away from him, Wilma. Who knows what you'll try to do to him," Karen said, as he rolled his eyes. "I'm married now, Karen and believe me, I would never try and do anything to Jack," he replied. She opened her mouth to speak, but then shut it when Jack began to stir. "Ouch," he grunted, holding his head. "Did you hurt your head?" Will asked, helping Jack into a chair. "No Will," he answered sarcastically. "Oh Poodle!" Karen gasped, rushing over to him. She kissed his forehead as she began caressing his hair. "What happened?" she asked curiously. "I don't remember," he answered, then noticed Will's face. "You're...You're going to adopt!" he exclaimed, as Will nodded. "Oh my God, you're adopting a child?" Karen asked. "Yes, why are you two acting like it's odd?" Will asked back. "You as a dad is kind of funny," Jack said, as he and Karen giggled. "Ugh, why do I tell you anything?" Will sighed out, as Jack and Karen continued giggling.  
When Will had finished telling Jack and Karen about his plans, he immediately went to Grace Adler Designs. He walked in and smiled when he saw her sitting there with a salad. "No chips today?" he asked. She ran to him and hugged him. "How was the rest of your honeymoon?" she asked, as he licked his lips. "Private information," he answered, as she hit his arm. "Come on, tell me!" she exclaimed, as he motioned her to sit down. "I'll tell you later , but right now I have something a lot more important to tell you," he said, as she gave him a worried look. "I didn't do anything," she said quickly as he chuckled. "That's not it," he replied. "Then what is it?" she asked. "Todd and I are going to adopt a child," he answered excitedly. "Oh my God! How great!" she exclaimed, hugging him again. "Isn't it?" he asked, kissing her. "It sure is. Name it Grace, okay?" she asked back, as he rolled his eyes. "Oh Gracie...I'll have to think about that one but I'm sure it's going to be no," he answered, as she pouted. "I'm glad you're happy about it though. Jack and Karen were being mean about it," he said, as she raised her eyebrows. "You told Jack and Karen before me?" she asked, frowning. "Well yeah, but it's nothing against you. Their house was just closer and Jack is my best friend after all," he answered, as she crossed her arms. "I thought I was your best friend," she said. "Well you are, but so is Jack," he replied, as she unhappily stabbed the fork into the salad. "You should have told me first," she hissed, stuffing some lettuce into her mouth. "Aww Gracie, don't be mad at me. Say, I'll take you to lunch," he said, as she thought about it for a moment. "Okay, let's go," she replied, suddenly becoming cheery. He smiled at himself as he followed her out the door. "Works every time," he muttered.  
Later that night, Karen stood outside Carter's door determined to talk to her sister. She knocked on the door and walked right in when the maid opened it. "I need to talk to Carter," she said sternly, as the maid nodded. "Yes, she's expecting you," she replied. "Really?" Karen asked, surprised. "Yes, she's in Mr. Gin's room. You can meet her in there," the maid answered. "Are you sure I can go in there 'cause I don't want to have stuff thrown at me or me be thrown out again," Karen said. "She told me you could go in there. Go ahead," the maid replied, walking away. Karen let out a breath and walked up the stairs she was already so familiar with. She arrived at the room and slowly opened the door. She saw her sister leaning back in a chair, scotch in hand. "Hey," she greeted softly. Carter traveled her eyes from her husband to Karen and then sighed. "Hi," she greeted back, pointing to a chair. Karen sat in it and looked at Carter's husband. "He's handsome," she said, as Carter rolled her eyes. "Yeah...He looks great," she replied sarcastically. "I didn't mean it like that," Karen said, fidgeting with her purse nervously. "Well either way, I'm glad you came," Carter replied truthfully. "I'm glad I came too," Karen said, smiling.  
An hour later, the both of them were standing outside of Karen's limo. "Thanks for talking to me," Karen said, kissing her sister on the cheek. "Thanks for coming," Carter replied, opening the limo door. Karen stepped in and Carter smiled. "You know, you're not that mean. You're a big ol' softy," she said. "Yeah, but don't tell anyone that," Karen replied giggling. She gave Carter one last kiss on the cheek and driver sped off.  
When Karen got home, she was pleasantly surprised to see Jack cooking dinner while singing the Chaka Khan song, "I Feel For You." "Wow Jackie," she said, walking further into the kitchen. "I love this song!" he exclaimed, as he threw his legs up like a cheerleader. She let out a small chuckle as she set her purse down on the dining table. "I should set up something so you can meet whoever sings this song," Karen said, as he gasped. "You know Chaka Khan?" he asked, as she shook her head. "No honey," Karen answered. "I hate when you do that," he pouted, as she walked over to him. "I'm sorry Poodle," she said, laying a kiss on the tip of his nose. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her toward him. "If you want, I can make it up to you," she said seductively, as she unbuttoned the first button on his shirt. "What about dinner?" he asked, as they both looked down at the pot. "I'm sure we can have Chef Boyardee macaroni and cheese any other day," she answered, as he smiled. She grabbed his hand and slowly led him out of the kitchen and up to the bedroom. 


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight  
  
"So, you never told me about how it went last night with Carter. How did it go?" Jack asked, pulling on a light blue sweater. Karen turned around in the bed and faced him. "We made up. End of story," she answered. "That's all? Come on Kare, there has to be more than that," he said, getting on the bed. "Well there is more and I would tell you, but Carter wants to tell you guys herself," Karen replied happily. "Hmm...well okay, I guess," he said, as she took his hand and kissed it. "I love you Poodle," she said, as he brought his lips to hers. "I love you too," he replied, holding her in his arms.  
  
:: Grace Adler Designs ::  
  
"Yes, the fabrics arrived yesterday...Okay then...I'll see you at two," Grace said, then hung up the phone. She turned around and smiled when she saw Will. "Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked, as he took off his coat. "I was driving to my office and I decided to stop by," he answered, as she gave him a skeptical look. "Just stop by?" she asked. "Okay, okay...I came to ask you if you think it's a good idea that Todd and I go to the adoption agency today or if you think it's too soon," he said, as she shrugged. "I'm not sure. It's up to you," she replied. "I know, but I'm just nervous about it," he said, sitting down in Karen's chair. "Well if you're nervous about it, maybe you should wait. Maybe you should rethink this decision about adoption," Grace replied. "Wow. I think that is the first smart thing you have ever said," Will laughed out. She rolled her eyes and jumped when she heard Karen's voice. "Wilma, get out of my chair!" she exclaimed, walking in, Jack behind her. "And the queen arrives," Will said smiling. "Oh and hi there Karen," he said, getting out of the chair. "Ha Ha," Jack replied sarcastically. "Well you are a queen," Will said, as he and Grace laughed. "I have no idea why you two are laughing. Will, you're flab is hanging out and Grace, that shirt..."Karen replied, making a disgusted face. They stopped laughing and both glared at her. "I'm out of here," Will said, kissing Grace's cheek. "Think about what I told you," she said, as he nodded. "I will," he replied, grabbing his coat. He put it on and left the office. "What did you tell him?" Jack asked, skipping over to her desk. "Oh nothing, just about the adoption," Grace answered. "Will as a dad," Karen said, as she and Jack burst into laughter. "Shut up," Grace hissed. "Wow, looks like it's time for me to get out of here," Karen said, as she grabbed Jack's hand. "Come on Jackie. Let's go to lunch," she said, leaving Grace alone.  
  
:: Jack and Karen's House ::  
  
That night, Will, Jack, Grace, Karen and Carter were all sitting in the living room of Jack and Karen's home. They had eaten dinner made by Rosario and were not sitting comfortably on the couch. "I never knew Rosario cooked your food," Grace said, as Karen shook her head. "She doesn't. Chef usually does, but tonight Rosie decided to give it a try," she replied. "It was delicious," Will said, licking his lips. "Rosario! Where's our coffee!" Karen screamed, startling everyone. The older woman walked in with a gold tray that had five mugs placed on them. "Lady, quit your hollering. I'm right here," she said, as she began handing out the mugs. Once she was gone, Karen smiled and looked at her sister. "Is there something you wanted to tell everyone?" she asked. Carter blew out a long breath and nodded. "I wanted to tell you guys something very important. The reason why I have been so grumpy lately is because I've been keeping something from you and I think it's time for me to tell," she said. She blew out another long breath and began telling her story. "I am married and have been married for twenty years. Unfortunately, my perfect world came crashing down five years ago. I can remember it perfectly. It was a cold December evening and I was supposed to meet my husband for dinner. I arrived at the restaurant and noticed about four ambulances surrounding the sidewalk and that's when I saw Kingston's car. I knew right that moment that something was wrong. I just got this gut feeling, you know? So I rushed over there and even though the paramedics were trying to keep me away, I could see him. It was so horrifying. He had been shot once in the arm and once in the head. Apparently someone was trying to rob him and they had been successful. They took him to the hospital where he fell into a coma and he still remains in a coma to this day," she explained, a tear falling from her eye. Will, Grace and Jack were all in shock by the story and even though Karen had already heard it, it still shocked her as well. "Oh Carter. I'm so sorry," Grace said, hugging her tightly. "It's alright. I've learned to accept it," Carter replied. Jack, Karen and Will all went over and hugged her as well. "We all love you sis," Karen said, kissing her cheek. "I love you too," Carter replied, wiping her tears away. Jack smiled and jumped up. "Who's ready for a toast!" he exclaimed, holding his mug up. They all grabbed their mugs and held them together. "To Kingston's recovery," they all said, then brought their mugs to their lips and drank.  
Two days later, Grace sat in her apartment lonely. She missed Will a lot. She got off the couch and just as she was about to go into her bedroom, Will ran into the apartment. "I was just thinking about you," she said happily, but then frowned when she saw the look on his face. "What?" she asked worriedly. "I...was...at the adoption agency with...Todd and they told me a gay...couple can't adopt!" he exclaimed, out of breath. "What!" Grace exclaimed back. "I'm so mad right now," he said, pushing himself onto the couch. "Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry. Where's Todd?" she asked. "Downstairs. He's mad too of course," Will answered, slowly getting his breath back. "Maybe I could have your baby," Grace joked, as they both started laughing. Then all of a sudden they both stopped and looked at each other. "Oh my God," they whispered in unison. 


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Will asked, as he and Grace entered the lobby. "Nope, but let's just see what Todd thinks," Grace answered. They walked outside toward Todd's car. "Hey," he greeted when he saw them. "I told her all about the adoption agency and how they wont let us adopt and then she came up with this wild idea," Will said excitedly. "I can have your baby!" Grace exclaimed, as Todd's mouth fell open.  
Meanwhile, Karen sat in the living room sipping on her martini. Jack had been gone for only ten minuted and she couldn't believe how lonely she felt. He had told her he had a surprise and then left. She closed her eyes as she felt the martini start to relax her. She let herself go from a sitting position to a laying position, not even noticing Jack walk in. He tiptoed over to her and stopped to look closely at her. He knew she wasn't sleeping but she still looked peaceful. He slowly leaned down and laid a soft kiss on her forehead. Her eyes opened when she felt him and she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. "Hey Poodle," she greeted, when they parted. "I brought you a surprise," he said, pulling her off the couch. "What is it?" she asked curiously, as he led her to the kitchen. Sitting on the table were about ten buckets of paint. "Honey, what's going on here? What's this all about?" she asked. "It's paint, Kare! You know that empty room we have upstairs?" he asked back, as she gave him a suspicious look. "Yeah," she answered, as he ran over and picked one of the buckets up. "We should paint it!" he exclaimed, as she shook her head. "I don't think so honey," she said, walking out of the kitchen. He sighed as he set the bucket back down on the table. "Come on Karen!" he pleaded, following her. "Poodle, I don't paint. You know that," she said, rolling her eyes. She started to walk up the steps to their room, but he grabbed her arm to stop her. "Fifteen minutes?" he asked, pursing his lips together. "Fine Jackie, but if I don't like it after one minute, I'm out of there," she answered, as he smiled. "Yay!" he exclaimed, as he ran into the kitchen to retrieve the buckets. "Rosario!" Karen exclaimed, as the maid rushed to her side. "Yes, Miss Karen?" she asked. "I need you to help Jack carry the rest of those buckets," Karen answered, pointing to the buckets of paint. Rosario traveled her eyes to where Karen was pointing and she shook her head. "No way. Do you think I'm strong enough for that?" she asked, as Karen nodded. "Yes, I need a big strong man and you fit that description," she answered, as Rosario simply stood there. "Come on, rapido!" Karen exclaimed, clapping her hands. "Bitch," Rosario muttered, as she walked into the kitchen. "Oh Ro-Ro, I love ya too!" Karen exclaimed, as she began walking up the steps to the empty room Jack was talking about.  
Once Jack and Rosario had brought up all the buckets, Karen unhappily took a paint brush. "This is stupid," she muttered, as Jack rolled his eyes. "Karen...Give it a try," he hissed. She dipped the brush in the blue paint and cautiously dabbed it on the wall. He smiled as he clapped. "See?" he asked happily. "This is dumb," she said, as she dipped the brush in the paint again. "If its so dumb, why are you still doing it?" he asked cockily. "I'm trying to make you happy," she answered, as she flicked the brush at him causing some of the paint to fly onto his shirt. They both burst out laughing and then Jack dipped his whole hand into the bucket of red paint and smeared it on her blouse. "Jackie!" she squealed, as she looked at her blouse. "This was expensive," she said, as he stuck out his tongue. "What about all the times I've ripped your shirt off of you?" he asked, in a seductive tone. "Oh yeah, you're right," she answered, as she began throwing the paint at him. He grabbed one of the buckets and showed it to her threateningly. "You wouldn't dare," she said, as he chucked evilly. "Oh wouldn't I?" he asked and before she could say another word, he tossed the bucket at her causing all the pink paint inside of it to spill out onto her. She stood there for a minute speechless. Finally, she screamed and grabbed her own bucket of paint and repeated what he had done. "You bitch," he joked, as he grabbed her by the waist and threw her gently down on the floor. They wrestled around for a bit until he pinned her arms down and kissed her roughly. "I thought we were going to paint for fifteen minutes," she said, as he kissed her again. "I've changed my mind," he replied, as he began unbuttoning her paint stained blouse.  
  
:: Grace's Apartment ::  
  
Grace, Todd and Will had all returned to her apartment to chat about the important issue of having a child. "I think it's a good idea," Will said, as Grace smiled. "I totally want to do it. I know the first time we thought of the idea was a bad time, but this time, it's not," she replied, as they both looked at Todd for an answer. "I don't know. This is all happening so fast. I wouldn't mind you having the baby, but haven't you thought about what it will do to you? The morning sickness and labor?" he asked, as she swallowed hard. "I never thought about that part," she answered. "And you'll eat so much and be overweight," Todd said, as Will chuckled. "The eating part isn't a problem for her, believe me," he replied, as Grace hit his arm. "Ouch," he whimpered. "Look, I know I'll go through a lot, but I want to do it," she said positively. "Are you absolutely sure?" Will asked, laying his hand on hers. "Yeah," she answered, nodding her head. Todd sighed and then nodded along with her. "It's fine with me," he said, as Will and Grace jumped up excitedly. 


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty  
  
Later that day, Will, Todd and Grace were all sitting in a clinic waiting for the doctor to arrive. All three of them were anxious for the baby so they didn't even think about waiting. "I have a question," Grace said, looking at Todd and Will. "Ask away," Todd replied. "Who's sperm am I going to be inseminated with? Your's or Will's?" she asked curiously. "Will," Todd answered quickly. "Really? Why?" Will asked, as Todd kissed him. "You're the more handsome one," he answered, as Grace smiled. Just by looking at them she could tell they were in love and she knew having this baby was the right thing to do.  
  
:: One Month Later ::  
  
Everything had been going well for Grace. After two attempts, she finally got pregnant and Will and Todd were treating her like a queen.  
On the other side of town, Jack and Karen were standing in the kitchen baking peanut butter cookies. Lately Karen had been helping Jack with many things without even putting up a fight. He smiled as he looked at her. "Kare?" he asked, as she stopped stirring the cookie mix to look at him. "Yes Poodle?" she asked back. "Would you ever want to get married again?" he asked, as she laughed. "Oh Jackie, marriage is dumb. It's even dumber than kids," she answered, as she began stirring again. He frowned at her comment and opened the oven. "Honey, what's with the face?" she asked. "Nothing Kare," he answered, as they both started scooping the mix and placing it on the metal plan. They put the pan in the oven and waited. "Jackie, what's wrong?" she asked, caressing his hair. "I already told you, nothing is wrong," he answered, as she started laying kisses on his neck. "Do...you...want...to...marry...me?" she asked teasingly, in between kisses. "Stop Karen," he said frowning. "Aw come on Poodle. I like teasing you," she replied seductively. "Well I don't like it," he pouted. "Are you really upset?" she asked, letting go of him. "I want to get married, Kare," he said, as she rolled her eyes. "Oh Jack," she replied simply, as she walked to the open doorway. "Where are you going? We still have to finish the cookies," he said. "I'm not in the mood anymore," she sighed out as she left the kitchen. He looked at the oven which informed him that there were five minutes left until the cookies were done and he blew out a long breath. Was it so wrong that he wanted to get married? He sadly placed the used bowel and spoon in the sink and yelped when he heard a pair of feet running into the kitchen. "Jack!" the young boy exclaimed. Jack turned around and smiled when he saw his son, Elliot. "Hey, how did you know I lived here?" he asked curiously. "You gave me the address! But that's not the point! My mom is dead!" Elliot cried, as he held onto the counter so he wouldn't fall. "What?" Jack asked, not sure if he had heard correctly. "I walked into the house from school and she was standing there clutching her heart. The ambulances came but I ran away from them and got a taxi to come here. She's dead!" Elliot yelled, as Karen walked into the kitchen. "What's going on here? What's with all the racket? Oh...It's just you," she said when she saw the boy. She noticed the expressions on both of their faces and she gave them a confused look in return. "What?" she asked.  
Meanwhile, Grace was laying on the couch eating a big piece of cheese pizza. She had so many more cravings than before, it was astounding. She licked her lips as she gobbled up the last few pieces of the crust. "I see your adjusting well to the eating every minute part," Will said, walking into the apartment. She nodded as she grabbed another pizza. "You damn right," she replied, biting into it. He sat down next to her and rubbed a hand up and down her back. "Thank you for doing this, Gracie," he said, kissing her cheek. "Oh Will, don't thank me now. Thank me when the baby is out," she replied. He smiled and grabbed a piece for himself. "Have you had much morning sickness?" he asked, as she shook her head proudly. "Nope I haven't thrown up yet and just for the record, I, Grace Adler, will never have morning sickness," she answered. "I'm sure," he said, as she giggled. Then suddenly, she dropped the pizza and ran into the restroom. "No morning sickness, huh?" he asked, loud enough so she would hear.. "Ha ha!" she managed to exclaim, before throwing up. 


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One  
  
:: Bonnie's Funeral ::  
  
It had been two weeks since Bonnie had died and after many arrangements and preparations, the funeral was finally happening. Elliot had been living with Jack and Karen even though the government had threatened to place him in a foster home. Jack didn't think that was at all fair since he was the biological father and he had decided to go to court. The court date was a month away and he was extremely anxious. "Jackie, do you want to say something?" Karen asked, interrupting his thoughts. "Sure," he answered, as he placed a pink rose on the casket. "I didn't know Bonnie very well but from the five times I talked to her, she was truly an angel. She always made me laugh and I know for a fact she was a great mother. She will be missed," he said softly. He stepped back and hugged Elliot. "It's okay, she's in a better place," he told his son, as Karen sighed. "Can we get out of here?" she asked impatiently. "Karen!" Jack snapped, giving her an angry look. "What? We've been here for three hours," she said. "Go back to the limo," he ordered, as she pouted. She turned on her heel and obeyed him. "Are you ready to go?" Jack asked the young boy softly. Elliot looked at the casket that was being lowered and nodded. "I guess so, but I will be able to visit her whenever I want, right?" he asked, as Jack smiled. "Of course," he answered, laying a supportive hand on his son's shoulder as they started walking toward the limo that was awaiting them.  
"I want that and that and that and that," Grace said, pointing out desserts. "You know, I know of feel bad that we didn't go to the funeral," Will said, ignoring her comment. "I know, but we didn't even know her and I'm sure Jack is consoling Elliot," Grace replied. "I can't believe Jack is going to try and get custody of Elliot. He can't even take care of himself let alone a twelve year old boy," Will said, shaking his head. "I know, but he is after all Elliot's real father. It's better than a foster home," Grace replied, then started laughing. "What's so funny?" Will asked. "Can you imagine Karen as a motherly figure?" she asked back. "Jack is already the motherly figure, but still, the thought of Karen as a mother...That is hilarious," he answered, as he burst into laughter as well. Once the laughter died down, Grace put on a serious look. "Do you think Jack and Karen will last?" she asked, as Will sighed. "I don't know, but for Jack's sake, I hope they do," he answered.  
When Jack, Karen and Elliot returned home, the first thing they did was walk into the kitchen to have lunch. "I made sandwiches," Rosario informed them. "Thanks Rosie," Jack said, as they sat down to eat.  
Half an hour later, Elliot had excused himself to go to his bedroom while Karen and Jack went to their own. "How do you think he's doing?" Jack asked, concern flowing through his voice. "Oh honey...He'll be fine," Karen answered, as she took off her earrings. Jack sat on the bed and sighed. "This must be so awful for him. I wish there was something I could do," he said, as Karen sat behind him on the bed. "Poodle, don't think about it so much. Just relax," she replied, as she began massaging his shoulders. He closed his eyes when he felt her mouth on his neck. "Are you still mad at me because I wanted to leave during the funeral?" she asked, as she let one hand travel down to the first button on his dress shirt. "I never was mad at you," he whispered, as she snaked her legs around and straddled him. "Oh honey, I love you," she said, giving him a long kiss. He helped her unbutton his shirt and smiled devilishly when she pushed him down and softly trailed her finger down his chest. "Don't tease me, Mrs. Walker," he said smiling, as she bit his stomach. "Don't call me that," she replied, as the door swung open. "Can I stay with..." Elliot started, but shut his mouth quickly when he saw them. "Don't you knock?" Karen asked sourly, as she got off of Jack. "Umm...Sorry?" Elliot asked, confused at the picture that had just been in front of him. "Hi there son," Jack said nervously. "What's going on?" Elliot asked suspiciously. "This is something that I haven't told you yet and I was- - -We're having sex," Karen interrupted. "What?" Elliot asked, his eyes widening. "Jack and I are together," Karen explained cheerily, as she walked into the bathroom. "But I thought you were gay...I mean look at you, I don't see any straightness," Elliot said. "I am, well I was, I don't really know, but the only thing that I do know is that I'm in love with Karen," Jack replied honestly. "Her?" Elliot asked surprised. "I know you two don't get along, but there is a good side to her," Jack answered reassuringly. "I'd like to see that," Elliot remarked, as Jack smiled. "Now what did you come in here for?" he asked. "I wanted to know if I could stay in here and talk to you for awhile. I'm kind of lonely," Elliot admitted. "Of course you can," Jack said, as he buttoned his shirt back up. "Do you want to listen to music? I have Bette, Barbara, Cher and so many more!" he exclaimed. He noticed Elliot's blank stare and he threw his arms up. "Well then what?" he asked. "Umm, I just want to talk," Elliot answered. "That's fine. Let's go into another room so Karen can have her privacy," Jack said, as he walked into the closet. He came back out with huge fuzzy pink slippers on his feet. "Oh my God," Elliot said, as Jack gave him a confused look. "What?" he asked. Elliot simply shook his head and walked out of the room.  
They walked downstairs and both covered their ears when they heard Rosario yelling. "Miss Karen, Miss Gin is here!" she yelled. "God Rosie, not so loud," Jack complained, as she ignored his comment and walked into the kitchen. "Hey Jack," Carter greeted. "Hey, how have you been?" he asked, as she shrugged. "Same old, same old. Is this Elliot?" she asked back, looking at the boy. "Yes. Elliot this is Carter, Karen's sister," Jack said, as Elliot extended out his hand. "Nice to meet you," he said, as she smiled. "Same to you," she replied. She kissed Jack's cheek and then walked up the stairs to see Karen. 


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two  
  
:: One Month Later ::  
  
"He's my son," Jack said sternly, as the judge sighed. "I understand that, Mr. McFarland, but you are not able to take care of a minor. You don't even pay your own bills," she said, as he slumped down in the chair. "This isn't fair," he muttered. "Many things aren't fair in this life, but one thing that is certain is that you cannot raise a child," she said. "What do I have to do? Please don't do this," he said frantically. "I'm sorry, but right now we will not allow Elliot to go home with you. We are placing him in a foster home and we will expect you back here in a week. Hopefully you can grow up in that time," she replied, standing up. "One week," she said, then walked out. He stood up slowly and sighed. This was it. He probably should just forget about ever getting Elliot. He walked out of the courtroom into Karen's extended arms. "I'm pathetic," he said, as she kissed his forehead. "Boy isn't coming home with us?" she asked, as he shook his head. "No and he might not ever. I'm supposed to come back In a week and If I don't have a job by then, Elliot's gone out of my life for good!" he exclaimed. "Well honey, what's the problem? Go get a job," she said, as he sighed. "Karen, you know I'm too fabulous to get a job," he replied, as she smiled. "Come on Poodle, let's get out of here," she said, grabbing his hand.  
  
:: Will's Office ::  
  
"Girl or boy?" Grace asked, propping her feet up on the desk. "Ummm...girl I guess. It doesn't really matter to me," Will answered, biting into his salami sandwich. "Take a look at this," she said, taking a notebook out of her purse. He flipped through it and smiled. "You've already thought of baby names?" he asked, referring to the fact that the pages were full of names. "Uh huh, but it's going to take me awhile to pick the one," she answered, grabbing his sandwich and stuffing into her mouth. "Will Todd and I get to pick the name?" he asked. "Nope, I am going to," she answered happily. "That's what I thought," he said chuckling.  
"Do you think this is fair?" Jack asked, sipping his third glass of white wine. "No, but I do think you need to get a job. That might get you Elliot after all," Carter answered. "Yeah Poodle and working isn't that bad anyway. I mean, look at me and Grace," Karen said, as Carter giggled lightly. "Honey, what's with the laugh?" Karen asked. "Oh nothing, I'll keep it to myself," Carter answered, pouring herself some wine. "So how is Kingston doing?" Jack asked curiously. "He's upstairs in a coma. You figure it out," Carter answered, rolling her eyes. "Sorry," Jack whispered, swallowing hard. "It's fine, I just don't like talking about him," she said, standing up. "Where are you going?" Karen asked. "I'm going to go visit him for a second," Carter answered, as she pushed in her chair and walked out the dining room.  
Six days later, Jack found himself sitting in Carter's office applying for a job. "Why do I have to fill this out if I already know I'm getting the job?" he asked, as she smiled. "It will look like I didn't offer it to you and you actually wanted it yourself," she answered. "Yeah but my hand is hurting. There were so many autograph seekers outside who went to my show, "Just Jack." I had to sign like a hundred of my head shots," he said, holding his hand in pain. "I'm sure Jack," she replied, taking the paper and signing the bottom of it. "So what am I going to work as?" he asked happily. "My personal assistant," she answered. "And how much money will I make?" he asked excitedly. "I'm being generous...Two thousand dollars a week," she answered, as he smiled widely. "Well I'm totally worth it," he said, winking.  
The next day in the court room, Jack sat nervously in the chair watching as Elliot walked in. The judge wanted to ask him some questions as to whether he wanted to live with Jack or not. "Hello Elliot," she greeted, as he smiled shyly. "I'm going to ask you some questions and I want you to answer them truthfully, okay?" she asked, as he nodded. "First off, I'd like to know how Jack treats you...."  
An hour later, she was still interrogating Elliot while Jack was sound asleep. "Okay, that would be enough. Thank you," the judge said, as she turned to look at Jack. "Mr. McFarland! Mr. McFarland!" she exclaimed, trying to wake him up. Finally he did and he looked up at her. "Yes?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. "I've made a decision," she answered, as he held his breath. "From what Elliot has told me and now that I see you have a job, I feel he is able to go home with you. But, I will have someone checking you once a month to make sure your living environment is still decent," she said, as Jack let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank God," he said, as he ran over and hugged his son. 


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty Three  
  
:: Four Months Later ::  
  
"Karen, I'm concerned," Jack said, watching her apply makeup to her face. "About what?" she asked curiously. "You and Elliot. I wish you two would get along," he answered, as she rolled her eyes. "I don't like kids," she said simply. "But Elliot's my son and you in a way are like his mother," Jack replied, as she giggled. "No honey," she said, setting her powder down and applying lipstick. "Well time for me to go to work or as I like to call it, time to make fun of what Grace is wearing," she said, changing the subject, as he looked down at his watch. "Yeah I have to go too. We're meeting up for lunch though, right?" he asked. "Of course Poodle," she answered, kissing his cheek. She wiped the lipstick off his face and kissed his mouth. "See you later," she said, walking out.  
When Jack arrived at Cater's office, he felt extremely sad. Truth was, he was going to ask Karen if she wanted to adopt Elliot which meant legally she would be his mother. Unfortunately, he now knew she would never agree to that idea. "What's with the sad face?" Carter asked, walking into the room. "Karen doesn't like Elliot and well, Elliot doesn't like Karen. But for some reason, I had this crazy idea that she would adopt him, but that's never going to happen," he answered. "Well you never know. Maybe they might get along one day," she said, as he sighed. "Boy do I hope so," he replied.  
  
:: Grace's Apartment ::  
  
"I can't see my feet," Grace complained, as Will smiled. "It's alright, they aren't that pretty anyway," he said, as she frowned. "Ouch, that was rude," she said. "Sorry, it's just been a bad morning," he replied, as she pointed to her protruded stomach. "Look at this! For six months I've been having bad mornings, bad days and bad nights, so loosen up your coo lots," she said, sitting down on the couch. "Three more months," he said, taking a giant Hershey bar out of his pocket. He laid it in her hand and kissed her cheek. "Eat up," he said, as she ripped the wrapping. "Believe me, I will," she replied. "Do you need a ride to your office?" he asked, as she shook her head. "Nope. For some reason Karen offered to take me in her limo and I said yes," she answered happily, taking a big chunk out of the chocolate. "Hmmm...well she's still cruela to me," he shrugged, as he walked to the door. "Say hi to Todd for me," she pleaded, as he opened it. "I will. I love you," he said, closing the door.  
When Jack arrived home, he was determined to make Karen and Elliot get along. He walked upstairs and smiled when he saw Karen sprawled out on the bed, sipping on her glass of wine. "Hey Poodle," she greeted, looking at him. "I told Carter how much I missed you and she let me come home early," he said, as he laid down next to her. "But you saw me at lunch," she said, as he began rubbing his hand up and down her arm. "I know, but I love you so much that if you're not with me for even a minute, I get lonely," he replied, kissing her cheek. "Oh honey, you always know just what to say," she said, taking his hand in hers. After a moment of silence, he looked at her with a serious look on his face. "Kare, do you love me?" he asked suddenly. She let go of his hand and looked at him confusingly. "Honey, what is with that question?" she asked, as he shrugged. "Just wondering," he answered, as they both heard the front door open. "Elliot's home!" Jack exclaimed, getting off the bed. "Who cares?" Karen asked, a look of annoyance spread across her face. He ignored her comment and walked out of the room. Right as he walked out, Elliot was coming up the stairs. "Hey son," he said, loving the sound of that word. "Hey...School sucked," Elliot replied simply, walking into his own room. Jack followed him in and sighed. "School sucked for me too, but I'll tell you what. If you don't want to go tomorrow, you don't have to," he said, as Elliot's face brightened up. "Really?" he asked happily. "Yeah, but if you do stay home, I want you to spend some time with Karen," Jack answered. "No way, I'd rather go to school than do that!" Elliot exclaimed, shaking his head. "Come on Elliot," Jack said. "Why? She hates me. There is no point," Elliot replied, setting his backpack down. "Well you hate her too," Jack said, as Elliot rolled his eyes. "No I don't," he replied truthfully. "You don't?" Jack asked surprised. "No, but she's always mean to me, so I act the same way back," Elliot answered, as Jack jumped up and down. "Oh my God, this is great! I can tell Karen about your feelings and then you two can talk it out," he said, as Elliot quickly grabbed his arm to calm him down. "No, I don't want her to know I like her. It will make me look like a loser," he replied, with a worried look on his face. "No it wont. Look I know Karen better than anyone else and I know if she knows how you feel, she might stop being mean to you and actually treat you nicely," Jack said, as Elliot blew out a breath. "Fine, but don't make me sound like a sissy," he replied. "There is nothing wrong with sounding like a sissy," Jack said, offended. "Sorry," Elliot replied, swallowing hard. "It's okay," Jack said, patting his son on the back. "I'm going to do my homework," Elliot said, as Jack nodded. "Okay, I'll leave you alone," he replied, as he skipped happily out the door.  
He arrived at his room and laid back on the bed next to Karen. "What did you two talk about?" she asked, as he grinned. "You," he answered. "Honey, don't smile. It makes it seem like you were talking good about me," she said, as he took her hand and began kissing her fingers. "It was good and surprise surprise, Elliot likes you," he replied, as she sat up quickly. "What?" she asked, shocked. "Yep, he truly does like you and he said he'd be nice to you if you weren't so mean to him," he answered, as she scoffed. "I am not mean to him," she said, crossing her arms. "Karen..." he said, giving her a look. "Fine, I might be a little mean, but I already told you, I don't like kids," she replied, as he grabbed her hand. He dragged her off the bed and led her out the door. "Honey, where are you taking me?" she asked, as they stopped in front of Elliot's door. "I want you to go in there and talk with him and don't come out 'till you two get along," he answered, as she shook her head. "You already tried this once," she said. "Yeah and it worked for a day, but this time I want it to work forever," he replied, opening the door. As much as she tried to get away, he still was able to push her inside. "What's going on?" Elliot asked, when he saw them. "You two are going to solve all your problems right now," he answered simply, slamming the door shut. Karen looked at the young boy with a disgusted look on her face. "What are you looking at?" she asked, as he rolled his eyes. "Yeah, this is really going to work," he muttered sarcastically. 


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty Four  
  
Elliot sighed as he sat on his bed. There had been silence for twenty minutes, neither of them wanting to say a word. Finally, he decided to say something because frankly, he was getting bored just sitting there. "Did Jack already tell you that I like you?" he asked, as Karen smirked. "As a matter of fact, he did," she answered. "Oh, well do you like me?" he asked, fidgeting nervously with his watch. "Nope," she answered. "Then I take back what I said. I don't like you," he said, as she laughed. "Honey, do you think I care?" she asked. "Yes, I do think you care and you know why I think so?" he asked, as she gave him an intrigued look. "Why do you think so?" she asked back. "Because I am Jack's son and you love Jack. I have his genes, so technically there is a little bit of Jack inside of me," he answered, as she sat down on the bed next to him. "A little bit of my Poodle, eh?" she asked, as he nodded. "Then you must be something special," she said smiling, as a smile approached his face as well. "I knew you liked me," he told her. "Yeah, but don't tell anyone," she said, standing up. She walked to the door and then looked back at him. "You know for a nine-year old, you're okay," she said, as he rolled his eyes. "I'm twelve," he replied, as she opened the door. "Oh honey, it's all the same," she said, walking out. She closed the door and Elliot couldn't help but smile.  
"How did it go?" Jack asked, as she walked into the bedroom. "I like boy, boy likes me," she answered, as he grinned. "I knew it!" he exclaimed, pulling her in for a kiss. She moaned when she felt his tongue rub against hers. "Do you two always do that or what?" Elliot asked, causing them to break apart. "Hey kid, wait until you get a girlfriend," Karen said, as Rosario entered the room. "Jack, Mr. Will is here," she informed him. "Oh goodie," he said, as he clapped. "Why is Wilma here?" Karen asked. "He and I are going shopping. See you later," Jack answered, kissing her cheek. "Woah woah wait. Why are you going shopping with him?" she asked, as he shrugged. "Umm, just for fun, I guess. I'll see you later," he answered, leaving quickly. "Rosie, why was he acting nervous?" she asked. "What? Do I look like a psychic to you?" Rosario asked back, throwing her arms up. "No, but you look like a bartender. Make me a martini," Karen ordered, as Rosario looked at Elliot. "While I'm doing that for drunkula, do you want me to get you anything?" she asked. "Nah, I'm good. Thanks though," he answered. The both of them walked out, going their separate ways, leaving Karen sitting suspiciously.  
  
:: Jewelry Shop ::  
  
"Hey guys," Carter greeted when Jack and Will entered the store. "Hey, sorry we're late. Traffic was horrible," Will said, as Carter gave him a look. "Okay okay. We stopped to get a hot dog," he said, as she smiled. "I figured," she replied, as a female clerk walked over to them. "Would you like some help?" she asked happily. "I'm looking to buy an engagement ring," Jack answered, as she motioned them over to the left side of the store. "Here is our entire selection of engagement rings," she said, getting behind the counter. "How much is your budget?" she asked. Before Jack could respond, Carter spoke. "The price is not a problem," she said, as Jack gave her a surprised look. "You're going to pay?" he asked, as she nodded. "Well that's why I'm here," she answered, as if he already should have known.  
An hour later, they were still looking at all the rings. Will had picked one out, as had Carter and Jack had picked out about four. "I think that's all the ones I like," Jack said, as Carter smiled. "Time to pick the actual one," she replied excitedly, as Will grabbed the one he had chosen. "This one!" he exclaimed, as Jack made a face. "Your taste in jewelry is just as bad as your taste in men," he said, then looked at the one Carter had chosen. "I like this one. It's big," he commented, as she nodded. "Well that's the point. You always want to have a huge engagement ring and a small wedding ring," she said, pointing to hers. "Holy cow, yours are enormous!" Will and Jack exclaimed in unison. She looked down at her rings and smiled. "Yeah, but it's sad to look at them. Before Kingston got shot, he would always hold my hand and twist them around my finger," she said, chuckling at the memory. "Don't worry, he'll wake up," Jack said, rubbing her back. "I hope so Jack. I really hope so," she replied, twisting the rings around her finger.  
He arrived home at about seven just in time for dinner. He walked into the dining room and sat down, not noticing the suspicious looks that Elliot and Karen were giving him. "Where were you?" they both asked, as he drank his water quickly. He had cooked up a lie in the car but now he couldn't remember it. "I already told you, shopping with Will," he answered. "Well honey we know that, but where did you guys go?" she asked, as he shrugged. "I don't remember," he answered, as she narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me?" she asked, as Elliot got up. "I'm leaving before you two get in a fight," he said, grabbing his bowl of pasta and walking into another room. "I just went out, that's all," Jack told her. "What are you hiding, Heidi?" she asked, as he sighed. "Fine, do you really want to know?" he asked back, as she nodded quickly. "I'm not supposed to tell, but Will wanted me to accompany him so he could go to the adult stop around the corner and get some leather thongs for Todd," he answered, as she made a disgusted face. "I always knew Wilma had a dirty secret," she said, as she grabbed the bottle of wine and shoved it down her throat. Relief washed over him as he smiled. He was so happy she had bought his story. 


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty Five  
  
The next morning, Jack woke up to Karen's lips on his. "Good morning Jackie," she whispered, kissing the tip of his nose. He smiled and turned her so she was underneath him. He pulled her in for a long, passionate kiss, startling her. "Wow Poodle," she said, out of breath. "I love you," he said, pressing his forehead against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes. "Make love me to Jack," she pleaded and without even giving it a thought, he obeyed.  
  
:: Carter and Associates ::  
  
"Three more months," Grace groaned out, as Will smiled. "You can take it," he said, as she glared at him. "I hate you," she replied. "Wow, your friendship is stronger than ever," Carter said sarcastically, as the door swung open. "Huge news!" Jack exclaimed, twirling around. They all stared at him waiting for the news. "I can't wait any longer. I'm going to ask Karen to marry me tonight!" he squealed, as they all smiled. "That's great," Carter said, matching his enthusiasm. "I want you all to come to the house for dinner and that's when I'm going to ask her," he said. "We'll be there," Grace replied, as Will helped her out of the chair. "Thanks for visiting me," Carter said, as she kissed them both on the cheek. They left the office, leaving Jack jumping up and down. "I am so excited," he said, holding his hand up to his heart. "Are you sure you want us all there when you ask her?" Carter asked, raising a brow. "Yeah, definitely," he answered, nodding. "Okay then, I'll be there," she said smiling, but then frowned when she saw the sad look on his face. "What's wrong?" she asked. "She's going to say yes, right?" he asked back worriedly. "Oh Jack, I don't even think you need to ask that question. Karen loves you more than anything. I know my sister and I know she will say yes," Carter answered reassuringly.  
  
:: Grace Adler Designs ::  
  
Will had just dropped Grace off and much to her surprise, Karen was already there. "On time for once?" Grace asked cheerily. "Honey, what's with the happy voice?" Karen asked back. "Jack invited me to dinner tonight at your house," Grace answered, taking a sandwich out of the refrigerator. "He did? Why didn't he tell me?" Karen asked curiously. "I think he just decided it spur of the moment," Grace answered, sitting down. "Well okay," Karen shrugged, as she pulled out her small bottle of nail polish.  
Finally, dinner had arrived and Will, Todd, Grace, Karen, Jack, Elliot and Carter were all sitting at the dining table eating. The whole time Jack had been nervously fumbling with the small burgundy box in his pocket. Will had even kicked him underneath the table a couple of times because his hands were shaking while he ate causing the fork to rattle against his plate. Fortunately though, Karen hadn't noticed anything.  
An hour later, the seven of them were sitting in the living room talking about their day. "Mine was boring," Will complained, as Karen stood up. "I'm going to go freshen up, be back in a minute," she said, as she walked out. Once she was out of sight, Jack looked at all of them with a serious look. "When she gets back I'm going to ask her," he said, as Carter shot up off the couch. "I've got the candles," she said excitedly, as she pulled them out of her purse. As quickly as possible, she set them up around the living room while Elliot lit them. Jack turned off the lights and nervously waited. "I was thinking...." Karen began as she walked into the room, but didn't continue the sentence when she saw all the candles. "What's going on?" she asked, confused. Jack walked up to her and took her hands in his. "Kare, I want to ask you something," he said, giggling at himself for being so nervous. She shook her head quickly trying to stop him from saying anything, but he didn't listen. "This is something I have been thinking about for a long time and I know it's the right thing to do. I love you with all my heart and I'd love more than anything for you to be my wife," he said, taking the box out slowly and opening it. Karen looked at Jack, then at her friends, then at the ring, then back at Jack. She let go of his hand and shook her head. "I'm so sorry Poodle," she whispered, as he looked at her confused. "About what?" he asked. "I can't be your wife," she answered, running out the door. Jack stood there speechless as his friends only stared at him with shocked looks on their faces. He looked at the glistening ring as a tear fell down his cheek. "She doesn't love me," he whispered, as Carter got up off the couch. "This is bullshit," she said, as she walked out of the room. She ran outside and caught up with Karen. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked angrily. Karen turned around to face her, tears falling down her cheeks. "Leave me alone," she answered, as she started walking again. Carter grabbed her arm, stopping her from going any further. "You love Jack, everyone knows it. So why are you breaking his heart?" she asked, extremely confused at her sister's actions. "Carter, for once in your life, don't try and help me. Let me go," Karen said, wiping her tears. "Why are you doing this? You do love Jack, don't you?" Carter asked. "Just leave me alone!" Karen exclaimed, startling Carter. "Fine, go ahead and walk away. Go drink something so you'll feel as if there are no problems in this world, but one day you'll realize, this will be the biggest mistake of your life," she said, as she turned on her heel and walked back into the house. 


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty Six  
  
Carter walked back into the living room and sighed when she saw all of them sitting there with sad looks on their faces. "She's gone," she said softly and winced when she saw Jack burry his face into his hands and cry. She had never seen him like this and it frightened her. "Calm down, Jack," she said, kneeling by his side. His head shot up, rage flowing through him. "You expect me to calm down?" he asked, his arms shaking. "Look, I know it's rough, but just give her some time to think. She'll be back," Carter answered reassuringly. "Yeah, Carter is right. Karen loves you," Grace said, rubbing her belly. "If she loved me, wouldn't she be here right now?" Jack asked. They all sat in silence, knowing he was right. He shook his head sadly and walked out of the room.  
  
:: One Week Later ::  
  
Jack covered his head with his pillow when he heard the phone ring. It had been ringing non stop for a whole week and he knew it was one of his friends trying to cheer him up. He hadn't seen Karen since she had walked out and he was so lonely. He hadn't eaten, or even gotten out of bed. He held the covers tightly when he shivered. It was raining outside and since he didn't have the heat on, it was freezing inside the room. He stared at the small box on the night stand beside the bed and groaned. He should have never asked her. Grabbing the box, he got out of bed and walked to the window. He opened it and took one last look at the ring. He closed his eyes as he shut the box and raised it above his head, prepared to throw it outside into the pouring rain. Suddenly, he saw something he would have never expected to see. Standing there, soaking wet, was none other than Karen. He gasped at the sight of her. Her mascara was running down her face and she looked so helpless. "Jackie, I'm sorry! I do want to marry you! I do want to marry you, so badly!" she screamed, so he could hear. His lips curled into a smile as he ran out of the room and downstairs. He opened the front door and without saying a word, they both ran into each other's arms. He pushed her hair out of her face and captured her mouth. "Let's get married...right now," she said, when they broke off. "What?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. "Let's take a plane to Las Vegas and get married. It's the quickest way," she answered, grabbing his hand. "Are you drunk, Kare?" he asked, surprised at her behavior. "Oh honey, I'm always drunk," she answered, as she tugged on his hand. "But we don't have plane tickets and we don't even know if there is an airplane going to Las Vegas tonight," he said, as she kissed him. "Just trust me," she replied, as he grinned. "Let's go," he said, as she kissed him again.  
They arrived at the airport still in their soaking wet clothes. For once, they both didn't care about their appearance. They walked over to a small machine and Jack watched as Karen inserted a card. "What does this do?" he asked, and his question was soon answered when two tickets popped out. "I bought them by phone already," she answered, as he chuckled. She grabbed his hand and led him to the gate that had the plane headed to Las Vegas.  
  
:: Little White Wedding Chapel ::  
  
Karen giggled as she made her way down the extremely short aisle. She and Jack both knew what they were doing was crazy, but they were in love and that's all that mattered. He took her hands in his and giggled as well. "This is so weird," he said, as the preacher dressed as Elvis began speaking.  
When the ceremony was done and Jack had placed the engagement ring on her finger, they walked out of the chapel hand in hand. "Oh my God Karen, we are married!" he exclaimed, as she started giggling once again. "I love you Poodle," she whispered, placing her lips on his. "I love you too, more than you can imagine," he whispered back, as he picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his hips as he led her to the awaiting limo. They got in and told the driver to go to any hotel and once he started driving, Karen's lips were back on Jack's.  
Once they had gotten the key to their room from the concierge, they traveled up the elevator and arrived at the room. Jack opened the door and led her in. He sat on the bed and smiled when she sat on his lap. "We are married," she whispered, as he took her hand and started kissing her fingers. "You're my wife," he said proudly, as he pulled her hair back and kissed her neck. She closed her eyes and helped him take her blouse off. "You're my husband," she said, as she got up and looked at his face. She placed her hand on his cheek and smiled lustfully. "This is a change," she said, referring to his facial hair. "Oh yeah, sorry about that," he replied, as she pushed him back on the bed roughly. "Kare?" he asked, as she crawled on top of him. "I think it's so sexy," she answered, kissing his chin. He smiled as she ran her hands through his hair. "This is going to be a night you will never forget," she whispered, biting his ear lobe for good measure. 


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty Seven  
  
"You were right, Kare. This was a night I wont ever forget," Jack commented, as he leaned back on the pillows, extremely exhausted. "Aww Poodle, did I wear you out?" she asked, trailing a finger down his chin. She crawled on top of him and began leaving kisses on his chest. "Gosh Karen, you're up for more?" he asked, raising his brows. "What's this? Jack McFarland too tired for sex?" she asked back, as he chuckled. "Never," he answered, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in for a passionate kiss.  
When they finally arrived home, they weren't at all surprised to see Carter, Will and Grace all sitting in the living room. When Carter saw the both of the, she leaped up to her feet. "Where have you two been!" she exclaimed, both worried and frustrated. "Well...We got married," Karen said happily, as she and Jack smiled wide. "Really?" Will and Grace asked in unison. "Yep, isn't it great?" Jack asked back, kissing his wife's cheek. "No, it isn't great. What about your family? No one was there to witness it," Carter answered, crossing her arms. "You don't need to worry about that. Jack and I will have an actual formal wedding in a few months," Karen said proudly. Carter blew out a relieved breath and hugged her sister . "Congratulations," she said, as they all hugged each other.  
  
:: Two Months Later ::  
  
"Although you have horrible taste, Jack and I would love for you to design our wedding," Karen said, as Grace gave her a smile. "Aww Karen, you're so sweet," she replied sarcastically. "I already told you the colors we want. A mellow yellow and white," Karen said, as she plopped herself in her seat. "Yeah, I know. I've got a perfect setting I want to show you as well," Grace replied, grabbing her briefcase. She unzipped it, but suddenly dropped it and grabbed her stomach. She let out a scream as she slowly sat on her seat. "Honey, what's going on?" Karen asked, frightened. "I think the baby is coming!" Grace yelled, as Karen shook her head frantically. "That's not possible. You've still got a month," she said. "Haven't you ever heard of prematurity?" Grace asked, as she let out some more screams. "I'll call Wilma," Karen answered, grabbing the phone. She looked at Grace one last time before dialing the number and lifted up her shirt. "Stay in, baby!" she yelled, as she then started dialing.  
Once Grace got situated in the hospital bed, Jack, Karen, and Carter all waited outside until she delivered. Will and Todd, by request, were in the room helping her through it all. "Make it come out!" Grace screamed, holding Will's hand tightly. "Sweetie, you're crushing my hand," Will complained, wincing at the pain. "I don't care! You son of a bitch, you did this to me!" she exclaimed, as Will looked at the doctor confused. "Some women get like that, but they don't really mean it," the man exclaimed, then told Grace to push harder. "I think I see the head!" Todd exclaimed happily, as Grace glared at him. "Sure this is all fun for you!" she screamed. "A few more pushes," the doctor told her, as she obeyed.  
"God, she sound like a dying cow," Jack said, as Carter laughed. "Wait 'till Karen gets pregnant," she replied, as her sister scoffed. "Oh honey, that's not happening," she said, as the ringing of a cell phone was heard. "Who's is that?" Jack asked, as Carter pulled out her phone. "Mine," she answered, flipping it open and putting it up to her ear. "She's always on her phone," Jack whispered to Karen, as she took his hand in hers. "I love you Poodle," she said, as he tilted his head to the side. "Where did that come from?" he asked, as she sighed. "I don't know. I guess I don't say it enough," she answered, giving him a quick kiss. "Oh my God," Carter said, almost speechless. Karen looked up at her sister and gave her a curious look. "What's going on?" she asked, as Carter grabbed her purse. "He woke up," she answered, as she ran out of the waiting room.  
"It's coming!" Todd exclaimed, when he saw half of the baby coming out. "One more push," the doctor said, as she groaned. "One more sweetie," Will said, nudging her. Grace let out one huge scream and finally the baby came out. "She's out!" Will squealed, when he heard his daughters cries. "Who's going to do it?" the doctor asked, holding up a pair of scissors. "Me," Todd answered, as he took the scissors. He cut the umbilical cord and smiled down at his daughter. "She's beautiful," he whispered, as the nurse came in. "I'm going to go clean her, but she'll be back in a second," she told them, picking up the baby. "Never in my life again," Grace muttered out, breathless. Will wiped the sweat off her face with a spare towel and kissed her forehead. "You did great," he said, then looked at his beet red hand. "Well, kind of," he said, as Todd walked over to him. "Our daughter is beautiful," he whispered, kissing him. He then looked at Grace and kissed her hand. "And so are you," he said.  
When Carter arrived home, she ran upstairs and into Kingston's room. "Where's Carter? Carter?" she heard his voice ask. "I'm right here," she said, walking closer to the bed where he was laying. The maids let go of him and walked out of the room so the two of them could have their own little reunion. "You're still as beautiful as I can remember," he said, as she blushed. "And you still get embarrassed," he said, chuckling a bit. "I can't believe you're awake," she replied, shocked. "One of the maids explained to me that I was in a coma for five years," he said, as she nodded. "Yeah, you were, but no need to think about that. You're awake!" she said excitedly, joining him on the bed. She rested her head on his chest as he gently stroked her hair. "I'm back," he whispered, as she closed her eyes and smiled. 


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty Eight  
  
The nurse brought the little girl back in and laid her in Grace's arms. "Wow. She really is beautiful," Grace said, admiring the baby's face. "Can I hold her?" Will asked anxiously. "No," Grace answered, toying with the little girl's hand. "But..." Will began, but soon was cut off my Grace speaking. "I had her, deal with it," she said, as she started playing peekaboo.  
"I'm bored honey. Let's get out of here," Karen said impatiently. "You don't want to see the baby?" Jack asked, tilting his head to the side. She gave him a look and he immediately recognized the lust in her eyes. "Your right. Seeing the baby can always wait," he said, as they both rushed out of the hospital.  
  
:: One Week Later ::  
  
Carter smiled wide when she opened the door to her house and saw Jack and Karen standing there. "Hey," she greeted, hugging both of them. "How are you?" Jack asked, as they all made their way into the living room. "Fabulous," Carter answered, her face glowing. "Do we finally get to meet Kingston?" he asked anxiously. "Yeah, let me go get him," she said, hurrying out of the room. Karen turned to Jack and smiled. "She looks so happy, doesn't she?" she asked, as he nodded. "She sure does. I can't wait to meet him," he replied, doing a little dance. "I'm back!" Carter announced. She walked into the room pushing a shiny black wheelchair with a man her same age sitting in it. "Guys, this is Kingston," she told them, as he smiled. "Carter has told me so much about you both," he said, extending his hand out. "It's nice to meet you," Jack replied, shaking his hand. "I'm sorry I can't get up to greet you. As you might know, I am in the process of learning how to walk again," Kingston said apologetically. "Oh, it's fine. Don't worry about it," Jack replied. "Yeah, the doctors said it's a miracle that he can even remember people," Carter said, walking over to Karen. "This is my sister, Karen," she informed her husband, as he smiled. "You two look very much alike," he said, in awe at the resemblance. "I'm a lot prettier though," Karen said, picking at some lint on her suit jacket. Carter snorted as she wrapped an arm around her sister. "You wish," she whispered. Kingston shook his head at the both of them and looked at Jack. "So are you and Karen a couple?" he asked, raising a brow. "Yes, Jack is Karen's boyfriend," Carter answered, before Jack could even reply. "He's my husband," Karen corrected, as Carter slapped her head. "God, I keep forgetting," she said. "Karen and I got married about two months ago," Jack explained. "Oh, congratulations," Kingston said, as a maid walked in. "Dinner is ready to be served," she informed them.  
The next morning, Jack and Elliot were in the kitchen making breakfast when Elliot noticed that Jack didn't have a wedding band. "I thought you guys were married," he said, confused. "We are," Jack replied, as he continued stirring the mix in a bowl. "But where is your ring. In movies, the guy always has a ring," Elliot commented, as Jack smiled. "Well when we have our big wedding, I'll get one," he explained. "When is that going to be?" Elliot asked curiously. "We don't know yet. Hopefully next month," Jack answered, as Karen walked in. "Yeah, it will be next month," she said, sipping the last drops of her martini. "Did you call the church?" Jack asked, as she nodded. "Yep and I already have the date set," she answered, as he ran to her and twirled her around. "Alright honey, put me down. I need a drink," she said. He put her down and she immediately made herself another martini. "Want a sip?" she asked Elliot. "Yeah!" he exclaimed, as she handed him the glass. "Karen," Jack said sternly, as she rolled her eyes. "Sorry kid. Dad says no," she said, taking the glass away from him. "Well I'm going to go upstairs," she told them, as she walked toward Jack. She pressed her mouth against his ear and whispered, "I hope to see you up there." She then walked out, leaving Elliot rolling his eyes. "You two are so weird," he said, shaking his head.  
Meanwhile, Grace was at Will and Todd's house, laying in bed, watching the two men play with their daughter that they had named, Samantha. "Who's a pretty girl? Who's a pretty girl?" Will asked, as he tickled the baby. She giggled lightly as Todd laid kisses on her cheeks. "Will, get me some soda," Grace said. "Get it yourself," he replied, as her mouth dropped open. "Oh so now that I'm not pregnant you treat me rudely?" she asked, as Will smiled. He thought about it for a second and then nodded. "Yep," he said, then looked back at Samantha. "Who's a pretty girl?" he began to ask again. Grace rolled her eyes and got off the bed. "Thanks a lot," she muttered, walking out of the room to get some soda. 


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty Nine  
  
"Grace, get up out of your chair! Time to get me a wedding dress!" Karen exclaimed, running into the office. "I'm sorry Karen, but I can't. I just came here to pick up a few things and then I'm going back home to take care of Samantha. Thanks for wanting me to come though," Grace said, frantically picking up papers from her desk. "Honey, I don't want you to come. I just need someone there to tell me how fabulous I look," Karen replied smiling. "I'm sorry," Grace apologized, shaking her head. She attempted to walk out, but yelped when Karen grabbed her by the hair. "Ouch ouch ouch!" she exclaimed. "You are coming with me," Karen said, still a hold of Grace's hair. "Fine, fine, but let go of my hair," Grace pleaded. Karen obeyed and swung her purse over her shoulder. "Let's go!" she squealed.  
Meanwhile, Jack and Carter were at a local men's store picking out a suit for the wedding. "This place is so expensive," Jack said, looking at one of the tags on a suit jacket. "You've never cared about that," Carter replied, as she took out an emerald green vest. "This would be cute," she commented. "I'm not one of those people who give out chips at the gambling tables in Las Vegas," he said, as she rolled her eyes. "I think it's nice," she said defensively. "Just let me pick out stuff on my own and then Ill try it on for you," he said, making a quick pose. "Fine, I'll just sit right here," Carter replied, pointing to a chair. She sat down, crossing her legs, and waited.  
"You're not going to wear white, are you?" Grace asked, as she and Karen walked into the bridal store. "Why not?" Karen asked back. "Well usually people who have already been married don't wear white again," Grace answered. "Oh, well then I'll look for something else. Unlike you, anything looks good on me, so I can wear something other than white," Karen said, as she went off to look for a dress. Grace rolled her eyes, but still followed behind. "This is pretty," Karen commented, pointing to a long, light blue dress. "Its gorgeous. Why don't you try it on?" Grace asked, as Karen nodded. "I think I will. Just wait out here honey," she answered, walking into one of the dressing rooms. "Do you want me to pick out some more dresses for you?" Grace yelled out, so Karen could hear. "Oh God honey, no," Karen replied, as she began trying on the dress.  
  
:: One Month Later ::  
  
Karen walked into her house unhappily with Carter. Tomorrow was her wedding day and she wasn't mad about that, rather she was mad about not being able to stay the night with Jack. "Why did he have to go to Will's? Why couldn't he stay here in another room?" she asked pouting. Carter chuckled lightly. "No one can trust the two of you," she answered, as they walked up the stairs. They walked into the bedroom and Karen immediately smiled when she saw Jack. "Poodle!" she exclaimed, running into his arms. "I thought you went to Will's," Carter said confused. "Yeah, I am. I just needed to grab a few things. Will's outside waiting, did you not see him?" Jack asked, as both women shook their heads. "Oh well," he said shrugging. "Don't leave, please," Karen pleaded, wrapping her arms around his neck. "It's just one night," he said, as she shook her head. "I don't care. I don't want you to leave," she replied, as he wrapped his arms around her. "I have to Kare, but we'll see each other tomorrow and-But he couldn't continue with what he was saying because her lips were on his. "Jack, what's taking so long?" Will asked, coming into the room. He saw the two of them and sighed. "If I would have know he was up here, I wouldn't have taken her here," Carter said, rolling her eyes. "Okay you two, break it up," Will said, grabbing on to Jack's arm. "No, I don't want to go," Jack complained, taking Karen's hand in his. "You're honeymoon is tomorrow. You two can kiss all you want then," Carter said, grabbing Karen's arm. She pulled on Karen as Will pulled on Jack trying to pull their hands away from each other. Finally they got them apart and Jack and Will left, leaving Karen sitting on the bed pouting. "You're mean," she said to Carter, as she crossed her arms. "Boohoo," Carter replied, walking into the closet. "I bet you and Kingston got to be together the night before. You are just doing this to me to be rude," Karen said, as Carter laughed. "Actually, we didn't. We were just like you and Jack," she replied. "Then you know how I feel. Why didn't you let him stay here?" Karen asked. "Because then tomorrow, when you two finally see each other, all those emotions will come out and you'll realize that you love each other more than you could have ever imagined," Carter answered, as Karen smiled. "That's sweet, but I'm still mad at you," she said. "You'll thank me tomorrow," Carter replied reassuringly.  
  
:: Will's House ::  
  
"Why couldn't I stay? We wouldn't have done anything," Jack said. "Yeah right. You two can't keep your hands off each other," Will replied, showing Jack the guest room. They walked in and Jack set his bag down on the ground and sat on the bed. "This is a hard mattress. As my best friend you could have at least supplied me with a nice one," he said, making a face. "You can live. I'll see you in the morning," Will replied, walking toward the door to leave. "You and Todd better not do anything. I'd like to have a peaceful night," Jack said, as Will smiled. "Jealous?" he asked tauntingly, as he walked out. Jack rolled his eyes and laid back on the bed. "Tomorrow," he muttered simply, as he closed his eyes. 


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty  
  
The next morning, Jack woke up to the smell of breakfast. He opened his eyes and groaned when he saw Will standing there with a plate of pancakes in his hand. "Wake up!" he exclaimed. "What time is it?" Jack asked, rubbing his eyes. "Time to get up! It's your big day!" Will exclaimed, as Jack sat up. "Oh my God, it is. It's finally here," he said excitedly, as he jumped out of the bed. "Eat this and then get ready. I put your suit in the closet," Will informed him, as he walked out of the room. Jack looked at the plate of pancakes, but then turned away. He was too nervous to even eat. Instead of eating, he grabbed his suit from the closet, laid it on the bed and walked into the bathroom to get ready.  
Meanwhile, Karen had been sleeping until Rosario had come in yelling for her to get up. "Why is there a hyena in my room?" Karen asked, still half asleep. "Lady, it's me," Rosario answered, rolling her eyes. She pushed the covers off of Karen and pulled her out of the bed. "I don't want to get up," she muttered, stumbling to the bathroom. "Well you wouldn't want to leave Jack waiting at the altar," Rosario said. "We're already married, why are we having this big ceremony?" Karen asked, as Rosario turned on the faucet. "So everyone can see you two get married. No one saw you when you went to Las Vegas without telling anyone," she reminded her. "Oh yeah," Karen said, slapping her forehead. She splashed the water on her face and looked at herself in the mirror. "Why does Jack think I'm pretty?" she asked, as Rosario smiled. "He thinks your beautiful and that's because you are,' she answered, as Karen made a face. "What's with the mushy talk? Get out of here so I can get ready," she said, as Rosario frowned. "Look what I get for trying to be nice," she muttered, walking out.  
  
:: Church ::  
  
Jack let out a deep breath as he paced back and forth. Karen hadn't arrived yet and everyone, including himself, was starting to get impatient. "Is she coming?" the priest asked, as Jack closed his eyes. "I hope so," he answered. "She's here!" Carter exclaimed, running into the church. Everyone turned around and started at her. "I'm sorry," she whispered, a little embarrassed that everyone was looking at her. Jack opened his eyes and smiled. "Thank you," he mouthed to Carter, as the soft wedding music started playing. The doors opened and out walked Karen accompanied by none other than Will. Jack chuckled a bit at the sight, but immediately focused his attention on Karen. He had never seen her so beautiful. Her hair was up, clasped by a small diamond pin, with two strands hanging loose in the front. Her dress was simple, but the light blue color brought out her perfect features. Before he knew it, she was grabbing for his hand which he happily took. "Thank you Wilma and this kiss I'm about to give you, don't let it get to your head," she whispered, giving him a light peck on his mouth. "I'm gay Karen," he whispered back, as she raised a brow. "Yeah that's what Jack used to say," she said winking. Will rolled his eyes and sat down as Karen stood in front of Jack. "Here we go," she whispered, as the priest started talking.  
When the ceremony was done, everyone made their way outside so Karen could throw her bouquet of flowers. "I want it!" Rosario exclaimed happily. "No, I want it. I'm young and beautiful," Grace said. "In your dreams chica," Rosario replied, as Karen turned her back toward everyone and threw the bouquet in the air. It was in the air for quite awhile until finally it landed in the arms of Grace. "I caught it! Look everyone, I caught it!" she exclaimed, twirling around. "You just got lucky," Rosario muttered, as Jack began talking. "Everyone can now start making their way into the ballroom," he said. Everyone started walking inside, except him and Karen. He looked down at her and smiled. "You look so beautiful, you know that?" he asked, nuzzling his nose against hers. "And you don't look so bad yourself," she answered flirtatiously, grabbing his shirt and pulling him in for a kiss. "I love you," she whispered, before grabbing his hand and leading him into the ballroom.  
When the time for toasts came, Grace was the first one to speak. She took the microphone and looked at Jack and Karen. "Wow, I must admit, it is odd seeing you two together. Not in a bad way of course, but it's unbelievable to see two people who are actually meant for each other. I'm not going to make my toast long, but I just want you two to know that I am so happy for you and I wish the best for you in the future. You two remind me of someone and I'd now like the time to tell everyone a little story," she said, as Karen groaned. "Get off the stage already!" she exclaimed, as Jack giggled. Grace frowned and gave the microphone to Will. "Jack, you have been my best friend for so long and I know most of my great memories involve something you've done. I can see how Karen loves you and in a weird way, I can see how you love her. Karen, you and I haven't gotten along so well in the past, but I know deep down inside, we care for each other. I know you will be the best woman you can be to Jack and I know he will be the best woman to you. I mean, man, excuse me," he joked, as Jack plastered on a fake smile. "But honestly, I am so happy for you on this wonderful day and I wish you even more happiness and love for the future. Congratulations," he said, handing the microphone to Carter, who had tears in her eyes. "Can you believe I'm crying over this?" she asked laughing, as the couple smiled. "Karen, my beautiful sister, you look so incredible tonight and seeing you with Jack, makes me so joyous. You've always had that look of love on your face when you are with him. I can tell he makes you so happy and that you make him happy. You two are so perfect in every way and so perfect for each other. I love you both more than you can imagine and I wish you everything lovely as you go on as husband and wife," she said, raising her glass. Jack and Karen raised their own glasses and looked deep into each others eyes. "I'm the luckiest man alive," he said, as she kissed him. "You sure are," she replied, taking a sip of her wine. He smiled at her comment and tilted her chin up. "I love you," he said, capturing her mouth with his.  
When the party was done, the newly married couple and Grace, Will, Todd, Samantha, Carter, Kingston and Elliot all walked outside to take a picture. The photographer set up his camera and walked to them, positioning them in certain positions. Finally, when he was done putting them where he wanted, he walked back to his camera and smiled. "One...Two...Three!" he exclaimed, as a flash hit them. The nine of them would soon see how perfect the picture came out. Grace, Todd and Will were on the left side, holding Samantha. Each one of them smiling brightly knowing that their daughter would grow up to be a wonderful woman and judging by the bouquet that Grace had in one of her hands, a lot of good was about to come to her. On the right side, Carter stood happily with Kingston, her arm wrapped around his waist, neither of them knowing that soon they would receive great news that a little child of their own would be coming. And of course, in the middle stood Jack, Karen and Elliot. Jack and Karen were looking deeply into each others eyes and even by looking at the picture you could tell love was flowing through them. Not to mention Elliot was looking up at them and he too could tell that they were going to last forever.  
  
*~*~ The End ~*~* 


End file.
